Set Me Free
by Cookie-chi
Summary: Sasuke's back and Naruto couldn't be happier. Well, maybe he could if Sakura returned his feelings, but a certain demon fox just wont stand for it, and wants Naruto all for herself! NaruSaku, Fem KyuubiNaruto, Slight SasuSaku. LEMONS! Finally completed!
1. Chapter 1

**Set Me Free**

_**A/N Hello!!! New ficcie time! And this one…well, to me its seems really disturbing xDDD Its not something I thought I would ever write, but here it is. So please sit back and enjoy, and this will be an on-going fic, if of course I get a good response for it.**_

_**I plan to make this a NaruSaku fic, but there might be some slight teeny-weeny SasuSaku hints thrown in (even though I hate this pairing), and of course, some Fem KyuubiNaruto (cause I like weird pairings xD)**_

_**So yeah, enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, heck, I don't even own a car!**_

****

OOOOOOOOOO

"Naruto! Are you even listening to me?!" The pink-haired girl shouted across the room and out to the balcony where Naruto was situated; effectively snapping the blonde-haired boy out of his trance.

Naruto seemed to perk up a little more after that, his dazzling blue eyes sparkling with more life as they glanced over to Sakura, who was releasing a healing chakra into the wing of a bird. Over the years Sakura had been getting better and better at using her healing hands, she even had time to snap at Naruto whilst moulding the green chakra in her palms, probably to Naruto's displease. Nevertheless, this was Sakura; so he'd let her off and try to charm her with a sheepish grin. It never worked though.

"Ehehe, sorry Sakura-chan-" He said through a grin whilst rubbing the back of his head, and Sakura merely let a huff of air escape her lips, thinking 'typical Naruto' all the while. However, she dropped the stubbornness when she saw Naruto furrow his brows in what seemed like pain.

"Is something wrong?" She couldn't help but ask. Her comrade looked up again, blinking profoundly before smiling; and probably showing too much of the whites of his teeth; he couldn't help being happy when Sakura was sounding a little more sincere towards him.

The boy who had been leaning back on the ledge of the office's balcony soon walked into the seemingly dim office where Sakura was working. Even though it was actually Tsunade's office, she had been kind enough to let Sakura use it, since the majority of medical books were stored here; it was the easiest place for a medic nin to train. So naturally when Naruto found out she trained here the most, he'd often come by to visit. He knew that Sakura enjoyed his company, even if she refused to admit it.

"Naah.." His pride chose to speak, when really Naruto's head was pounding like a drum, it had been for the past couple of days now, but he wouldn't let Sakura worry about it, she had plenty of other things to be worrying about. "Just got a headache. So, uhhh…what were you saying again?"

Sakura sighed a little, mainly to herself; for Naruto could be such a doofus at times. But it could've been worse, that Uzumaki had a heart of gold after all, and would do anything for anyone, no matter the cost. Sure he could be an idiot sometimes…well, a lot of the time, But that was just him, and through the years Sakura had gotten pretty much used to his antics.

She had started with two palms channelling chakra into the bird's wing. It was a tiny thing, frail and spindly-looking, its eyes had been dull from a lack of life, but Sakura watched the bird getting noticeably better; so decided to take one hand away and rested it; she only needed one palm now, she knew this when the bird began to chirp. She turned to see that Naruto was now sitting (well, more like slouching) on one of the chairs, eagerly looking at Sakura, his attention undivided. For some unknown reason, that made her cheeks fluster. Maybe it was since Naruto had such a vibrant aura about him, the spotlight he placed on her when he looked at her was so bright that it almost made her nervous. Nevertheless, she shoved those thoughts to the back of her mind, and continued her earlier trail of thought.

"I was just saying, I visited Sasuke-kun today, his rehabilitation is going well- He was walking without any aid when I last saw him!" Sakura seemed to exclaim that last part rather chirpily, just thinking about Sasuke seemed to make her smile, even a dobe like Naruto had enough sense to know that. But though he had seemed bitter about that long ago when his childhood crush was still blossoming, he had matured a lot since then, and he would be happy as long as his two best friends were. He even hoped that one-day, Sasuke would return Sakura's affections, as long as it made her happy, that was all that mattered.

"That's great news!!!" Naruto exclaimed back, looking as exuberant as ever, his voice was void of any hate, even after Sasuke betrayed the village, there was always forgiveness in Naruto's heart, his heart was a whole lot bigger than his head, that was for sure. Then again, it was kind of Naruto's fault that Sasuke was in such a state in the first place, it had been Naruto who had brought him back (with an extreme amount of force of course). And now the Uchiha was under watchful eyes 24/7, it wasn't the nicest way to bring him back, but…it had to be done. And Sasuke didn't seem too bitter about it either, he almost seemed…_happy_, to be home. But it was hard to tell when he couldn't speak; the teen was still undergoing his speech therapy. It was tough seeing such a strong guy looking so weak, and not being able to speak, but it was better than not being able to see him at all…and he didn't speak much anyway, that what Naruto would always say, and every time he did; he received a punch in the jaw from Sakura.

"I bet he'll be back to his grumpy ol' self in no time!"

"Naruto!!"

He only laughed in response, especially when Sakura was too busy healing the bird to give him another pounding.

The chaka being emitted from Sakura's hand stilled, and made Naruto wonder what she was doing now. Cocking his head to one side the teen looked over to see the little bird chirping, and Sakura smiling rather proudly to herself.

Naruto watched from afar as his team-mate took the bird to the window, and soon let it free into the crisp air outside from the balcony. Naruto smiled to himself watching that happy glow paint itself onto Sakura's features. Life sure was great at the moment, Sasuke was getting better, Sakura was getting stronger, and she was getting happier too…Naruto positively loved it.

"Right then. Your turn."

"Eh?" Naruto seemed dumbfounded as per-usual whilst he looked at the pink-haired girl as though she were speaking double-Dutch, he really didn't have a clue about what she was on about.

She stepped closer and closer, and then finally crouched in front of Naruto and lifted her hand to his temple. In return the blonde blushed furiously. Even at the age of sixteen, Naruto still hadn't let go of his crush on Sakura. Sure he'd be willing to let it slide if it meant she could be happy….but he couldn't deny the fact that she was everything he wanted in a girl. He didn't bottle it up either, infact, he liked to display his crush in the crudest of ways, with cheesy chat-up lines and such, just so she didn't think too much of it and assumed it wasn't a serious thing, just so she'd never find out that he…that he actually loved her. He couldn't let her know, it would only make her feel guilty when she rejected him (even an ago as big as Naruto's knew he just couldn't win her heart), but currently…he couldn't help thinking she looked absolutely divine crouched in front of him like that. He was tempted to offer her an impish smirk, but it seemed she wasn't in the mood for games.

"Where does it hurt?"

"…?"

She sighed again.

"Your headache. Whereabouts on your head does it hurt?"

"Oh!" He offered in realisation, why else would Sakura place her hand against his temple? It made enough sense.

He poked one finger against his forehead protector in response. "Its mainly at the front of my head."

Sakura nodded before accumulating that same green chakra at the tip of her finger whilst the other hand slid off his hitai-ate. He stayed silent all the while, he didn't think he needed Sakura's healing hands or her mothering, but he liked the feel of her hands on his skin, so he let her do what she had to. And besides, it assumed it would help her training, and he wanted to help her in any way he could.

The slender fingertip pressed itself on his forehead, but rather than easing the pain it only seemed to make things worse. Naruto squinted his eyes shut as the pain surged throughout his head, the ache had become a sting now, and it felt as through it was practically burning through his skull. A voice echoed inside his mind.

'_I don't like her touch!' _

Sakura had caught onto his pain from his expression, but couldn't comprehend it. What was she doing wrong? This wasn't supposed to hurt. Not only did it confuse her, but it worried her too.

"Naruto? Naruto what's wrong?!"

His eyes snapped open, causing a sudden gasp to get caught in Sakura's throat, she had no time to react in any other way though when a slither of chakra seemed to conjure around her fingertip, a burning chakra that didn't seem to react too well to her own. It sent her finger backwards and even made Sakura lose her footing. She fell backwards; a puzzled look was painted on her face as she panted a little from the short ordeal.

'_What was that all about? Why did he reject my chakra?'_ She couldn't help wondering.

Naruto was also panting as he brought one hand up to his head. The headache was still there, but the burning sensation had gone, and now it was back to the original ache. He contemplated to himself for a few short moments, almost shuddering when he recalled that voice hissing at him…

"I…I'm so sorry Naruto, are you alright? What happened?"

Once again Sakura had snapped him out of his trance. He turned towards her, and instantly his heart dropped. He felt awful for making her worry like that, just that panic-stricken look on her face was enough to sadden him…but if he got sad, it would make her sad, so he decided to put on his bravest face and immediately shrugged off any pain.

"Hey its not your fault Sakura-chan!" He flailed his arms about with a smile of his face as he spoke. "Infact, I feel a lot better!! Thanks!" He beamed, even though it was a lie, he wanted to make her feel better.

It seemed to have worked, when Sakura smiled in response. She stood from her place and rested her finger on her chin, the finger that was now throbbing a little from that chakra assault.

"That's good. But I still don't get it, that wasn't supposed to hurt."

"Uhhh….errrr….Uhmm." Naruto needed to come up with something plausible, but when his mind came to a point blank he too rose to his feet.

"Oh well, I guess we'll never know- oh hey is that the time already I gotta get going; Training with Ero-sennin!" Yeah, that would do. Fleeing was much easier for a knuckle-head. He barely let his female team-mate get a word in edgeways as he sauntered towards the door. However, she did manage to catch his attention just before he left.

"Wait-! Naruto…"

He turned, only to face a forlorn expression adorning the girl's face, he hated seeing her so sad…

"I…I will make it up to you…I promise."

He chuckled a little; surprising Sakura. "What do you mean? My headache's gone!" He lied again.

"No, not that.."

He was the one who was surprised now; he raised his brows curiously as Sakura turned her gaze to the floor.

"I mean…for rescuing Sasuke. You promised you would, and you did." She turned her eyes to his again, and was that…a blush of her cheeks? Somehow Naruto couldn't help hoping it was for him, rather than Sasuke. "You're a true friend Naruto, I wish I could re-pay you somehow."

"Sakura-chan…you don't have t-"

"No, Naruto." She stopped him. "I do. And once I know how to, I will…"

"It's a promise." She offered him a weak smile, and he returned it with an even bigger one.

"Then, I look forward to it. Thanks Sakura, you're a true friend yourself!" Her smile seemed to pick up a little more and now it matched his.

_'I only wish I could be more to you…'_

With these thoughts he left the room. His headache only seemed to grow stronger when he closed the door behind him.

OOOOOOOOOO

He really wanted to go and visit Sasuke, Naruto spent most of the days either training with Jiraiya or visiting Sakura, and then spent the evenings with Sasuke. He had spent nearly every evening with Sasuke since his return to Konoha, Naruto would tell him all kinds of things knowing he'd never get as response. But the one thing he didn't mention was Sakura, it was almost a taboo topic. Naruto and Sakura would each visit him separately, never together…they weren't back to being a team just yet…It would almost feel awkward if all three were in the same room. As much as it pained Naruto to think such things, he knew it was true.

But what seemed to be paining Naruto even more at this current moment was his damn headache! The sun was setting and about know he would've turned and gone to the hospital, but the pain in his head was making him walk home instead. Naruto decided he needed a good rest; he hadn't had much since he'd stay up late chattering to his team-mate, and he guessed that was the cause of the migraine.

Even his footsteps slapping on the pavement were seemingly loud, Naruto couldn't wait to get home and just fall asleep. Just the thought of his comfy bed was making him yawn.

OOOOOOOOOO

The blonde shinobi was stating to worry himself a little, his appetite had vanished into thin air and so he didn't even bother making dinner when he got home. Instead he simply shrugged off his clothes as soon as he came in the door and changed into his nightwear.

Now here he was, staring at the ceiling of his room, wondering why sleep wasn't coming very easily. His fingers clasped the top of his duvet, almost driven by panic as they twitched.

There had to be something wrong, he couldn't sleep, and he wasn't hungry….and this was Naruto of all people!! Maybe he should've gone to the hospital, not to see Sasuke; just to get himself checked out.

_'What am I thinking? I'll be fine, yeah, nothing to worry about!'_

With this thought in mind, the Uzumaki boy finally managed to get some rest, well…he had thought it was rest, but apparently, his dreams wouldn't let him relax either….

---

Naruto found himself in a black abyss, wherever he went darkness was lurking, his eyes trailed down but they found no path to walk on. He continued forwards, until a sound could be heard, it rang in his ears, a terrible sound of clawing, making his head pound. Bringing his hands up to cover his ears Naruto continued to get closer to the sound, until he felt something splash where he walked. Ripples had begun to form under his feet, and a light, wavering like fire shone in the distance.

"Where am I?"

"Naruto-kun?" An endearing voice addressed him. The clawing noise grew louder.

"What is that noise?" He spoke through gritted teeth.

"I've been so alone…Naruto-kun, will you keep me company?"

A puzzled teen looked forwards, his eyes soon adjusted to the lack of light and found a giant cage, behind in sat a young girl, dragging her fingernails that seemed more like claws against the bars of the cage. The sound was shrill and made Naruto wince, it was so similar to the feeling of his conscious headache, had this girl been the cause?

"Who are you?" He asked, and without realising he stepped closer, treading lightly on the water beneath his feet.

"Kyuubi." She answered in a voice as sweet as caramel; such a sweet voice did not suit a demon. But her complexion didn't seem too monstrous either, her eyes were a rusty colour and her hair fell in long lustrous curls of fiery red. The woman still harboured the nine tails of the fox that branched out from the base of her spine, and she had the fox ears, fangs and whiskers to accompany them; but she was not the same fox form Naruto had encountered in his subconscious before…He hadn't even known she was female.

Naruto's eyes had widened the second she had answered him. The Kyuubi almost destroyed Konoha, so many lives had been sacrificed for the imprisonment of this woman, and yet, she seemed void of all malevolence, she seemed almost at a loss, unsure and innocent. This being, the same creature that bared its fangs to the Yodaime himself, was noting but a young girl, trapped behind bars, crouched on the floor in her naked splendour. Every inch of skin was pale, but that was to be expected when you were constantly shrouded in darkness. Her figure was curved like an hourglass and the flesh of her breasts was bountiful…Many woman would love to have such a figure, but the Kyuubi did not look happy at all.

"Please, come closer, Naruto-kun…" She beckoned him with a lulling tone of endearment. Naruto didn't know why he obeyed her, but he did. Her arm reached out to him from beyond the bars, but they couldn't get far when the word 'seal' had been etched along the lock of this cage.

"You don't really look like a demon…" Was all Naruto could muster at this point in time, seemingly unfazed by the fact she was naked, and she was the demon that people hated him for…But this was the subconscious mind; of course it would be surreal.

"I've tried to scratch this seal off you see, that's the sound you've been hearing, hurting you. I didn't mean to, but…you don't know what it's like. Being here, all alone…"

He was standing in front of the cage now, looking down at the woman on the floor, watching the sadness fall from her eyes in streams of tears. He didn't understand what she was talking about, but he listened all the same.

"I've been locked up here for so long Naruto-kun, wont you free me?"

His eyes turned to the seal on the lock, and then to her.

"I can't, I don't know how to."

Her small hands rose up and through the gaps in the bars, they pulled at Naruto's waist and brought him forwards, all innocence vanished from her eyes…

"I will make it worth your while, my Naruto-kun…"

Her fingers danced along the top of his trousers before pushing them down to puddle around the boy's ankles. Again, Naruto didn't seem alarmed, although he shuddered as the cool air brushed against his legs; he simply watched the woman wet her lips with her tongue before she pulled down his boxers too.

Naruto's hands began to tremble as they latched onto the bars of the cage, now he seemed to be noticing her more, her slim waist and perked up nipples, her long tresses of red hair and her coppery eyes. He felt a tingling warmth conjure within himself, and it only heightened when a slick tongue travelled up the swollen muscle in between his legs. Naruto's legs bucked a little each time the Kyuubi teasingly trailed her tongue over his manhood, pressing kisses along its length. He wasn't given a moment to breathe with the woman took his entire length into her mouth; causing Naruto to tilt his head back and moan, a word was playing upon his lips, but it was never spoken aloud as he shut his eyes tightly.

He dreamt of her, and only her.

'Sakura…' 

The blonde grinded his hips against the Kyuubi's mouth, her tongue and teeth explored his sweet-tasting erection all the while, but never was she given the time to whisper him sweet nothings when Naruto insisted on ramming himself against her. Faster and faster, with more force as the sweat rolled down his thighs, hotter and hotter until he reached that inevitable climax. His seed spilled into her mouth, her jaw was weary from kissing and sucking and licking but she swallowed his sweet cum all the same, he was a luxury for her, having been alone for so long…

"You'll free me Naruto-kun, I know you will…"

---

He woke up with a gasp, sitting upright in his bed only to find that it was already morning. Naruto soon felt a humid air underneath the damp bed sheets that had been tainted with both his sweat and orgasm. In a daze he scrambled out of bed, wondering if that was really just a dream, or perhaps something more…

OOOOOENDOOOOO

_**A/N Yeeeaaah, so that's pretty much it for this chappie. And this is my first attempt at writing lemon, so please tell me what you think, and tell me if it was OK. I'd love to hear your comments on this fic, and hope you want me to continue it. Well, that's all I have to say for now, sooo yeah. **_

_**Ja ne!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Set Me Free**

**Chapter 2**

_**Awww!! I didn't think people would like this fic- I'm sooo happy with the positive feedback; you've no idea! n.n So yeah, it shall continue, and I have some craazy ideas in store, so yeah, on with the chapter!!!**_

_**Sorry if Sasuke seems OOC…I'm no good at ficcage with 'Sauce-kay' involved…And full sappyness ahead, we'll get to the gory stuffs later kay? **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto….DU-UH!!**_

OOOOOOOOOO

Naruto sauntered slowly through the cobbled streets of Konoha the very next day; the sun hit his azure eyes and stung them with considerable force. With a yawn the teen wiped away any sleep from his eyes, and contemplated his 'dream' of sorts…

_'A dream? But I felt every single bit of it!'_

He felt the sweat clinging to his legs, he felt the water he stepped on splash up and spray his body, and he felt the cold metal of the cage-bars brush against his palms, he felt _every_ movement made in that dream, so…what it _really_ just a dream? It didn't seem to make any sense, especially for someone as dim-witted as Naruto… Well, he didn't think he was dim-witted; but others cared to differ…

But what seemed to confuse him even more than that, was the Kyuubi's form itself… Naruto had only witnessed in during battle when he needed a boost of chakra. And even then, the fox was just that; a fox. But this time, she harboured the features of a beautiful woman rather than a fox, had it been to simply lure him there?

_'So she can morph? Arrrg!!! I'm so confused!!!'_

Naruto scratched his head in frustration, ruffling up his already messy, dirty-blonde locks. A rumbling noise of aggravation escaped from the bottom of his throat, and it caught the attention of a certain passer-by.

"Still got that headache?"

Naruto was snapped out of any confusing thoughts when he turned to meet Sakura's inquisitive gaze, in her hands she held a small bouquet of flowers; probably for Sasuke. When his eyes travelled down to them she only seemed to clutch them tighter, as if feeling insecure.

"Hm? Oh that? No, it gone!" Naruto replied with his usual exuberance before running over to Sakura's side, nimbly dodging the other citizens on the over-crowded streets.

"Off to see Sasuke then?" He asked with a usual eagerness to his tone, and Sakura simply smiled back with a nod, but quickly turned her head away to hide her blush. It almost saddened Naruto; that she would still blush for him; jealousy was a horrid thing. And so, on the outside Naruto pretended to be unfazed…. Little did he know, Sakura was blushing for other reasons…

**OOOOO Flashback OOOOO**

The halls of the hospital ward were silent, they had to be really; these people needed rest. Her concentration seemed low, but by now Sakura had become so used to this routine and its route. It was second nature to her, even if she were blind; she'd probably still be able to get to Sasuke's room without any aid.

Sliding the door open she met his cold stare, his pale fingers were laced around a pen softly tapping against a pad of paper; he was obviously expecting her considering he had the notepad out…it was his only way of communicating what with the loss of his voice.

"Sasuke-kun!!" She greeted happily before opening the curtains and the window of his room. "You should let some air in here, its really stuffy." His eyes only squinted at the new source of light.

Faintly she heard his pen scratching on the paper, she took a seat by his bed, anticipating the writing he was creating. It read:

"Where is Naruto?"

She blushed. Unsure of why though, maybe it was because the whole team relationship was still awkward. Just like Naruto would not mention her in front of their comrade, she would not mention him either. Was this Sasuke's way of repairing a rift? It didn't seem like the type of thing he'd do…

"Uhm, I'm not sure really…at home or training I guess, why'd you ask?" She stumbled on her words horribly, Sasuke's hard gaze was nerve-racking enough, but somehow just mentioning Naruto was making it tougher.

He scribbled down more notes and displayed them.

"He didn't visit me yesterday, he visits me every night."

Sakura seemed shocked by the news, but a realisation came to her.

"Ah! He didn't seem too well yesterday when I spoke to him, maybe he's resting up." She mused, and silently Sasuke nodded.

She really should've been offended that Sasuke was more interested in Naruto's personal life than hers, but in truth she wasn't. Infact, it felt kind of nice to talk about Naruto with Sasuke for once…to be honest, she didn't really talk about Naruto that often to _anyone_ (even when she wanted to, since there were always interesting stories to tell about him). And when she did; her words got all muddled up and she'd rush through sentences and do stupid things…Naruto's antics were probably rubbing off on her. That was her excuse anyway.

Before she knew it, she was doing that exact thing she hated, rambling on about him. Most of what she said was negative though, going on and on about his clumsiness and how he always interrupted her training. Sasuke didn't look too thrilled to hear Sakura's ranting, but he seemed to be jotting something down from time to time, and subtly Sakura was trying to eye up the piece of paper before he showed it.

"You're even more annoying than before."

She gasped meekly, now she was _defiantly_ insulted. That was, until she read the rest of the passage.

"Your first 'in your face' admiration was bad enough, and now all this 'hurt the ones you love' rubbish. Get a grip Sakura."

She ignored the nasty bits of what he wrote, he probably only did that to hide the more caring and 'trying to help' side of what he was getting across…Sasuke wasn't a cold-hearted bastard anymore, just a bit of a jerk.

"The ones I love?"

His lips mouthed a silent sigh before more was written down.

"You were too 'in my face' when you were interested in me, and that didn't work. Now you're trying the opposite with Naruto, just be honest with him."

From the tip of her chin to the tops of her ears, Sakura's face was seemingly flushed in crimson.

"You…think I like Naruto?"

More notes were jotted.

"I know so. Why else would you try to avoid the topic, then rant on about it when it finally _does_ come up?"

"Sasuke…" She mused "Since when did you understand feelings so… _well_?" She shuffled uncomfortably in her seat; the conversation was beginning to get a bit too awkward for her liking.

"So you're admitting it?"

Sakura cringed at her own clumsy mistake, now she _really_ needed to get off this topic of conversation; her eyes were scanning the room and every little detail about it in desperation. She thanked the heavens when she found a vase of wilting flowers.

"Ah! The flowers are dying!! I'll- uh, I'll go get you some more!"

With that, she rushed out of the room, not even bothering to read what else was on Sasuke's notepad.

"I understand feelings, because of that idiot himself."

He taught Sasuke a lot, surely he deserved the honestly from the girl he admired, the girl he had given his promise to and kept? Sasuke thought so anyway. Even if he couldn't say it out loud.

_'Eh, she'll figure it out for herself in time…'_

** OOOOO End Flashback OOOOO**

"Hey!! Oi!! …HEY EARTH TO SAKURA-!"

"Eeei!!" She almost fell backwards due to Naruto's overly loud voice, she looked into his eyes, and had completely forgotten what he had said…Talk about contractions.

"I said do you want to go get some ramen? Since its lunchtime n' all…Or maybe we could meet up after you see Sasuke."

Sakura looked at the fresh flowers in her embrace and then to Naruto, he seemed eager to go eat ramen with her; but a part of her assumed it was just because it was ramen, and the other part secretly hoped it was something a little more than that.

The heat that day was sweltering, it surely wouldn't be good for the flowers, but she supposed a quick lunch wouldn't hurt.

"Sure, why not."

Naruto's grin practically stretched from one side of his face to the other, and caused a lop-sided smile to form on Sakura's own lips, he looked really dopey when he grinned…it was…kind of cute…

Suddenly he was dragging her by the hand, and her hold on the flowers was drastically loosened due to shock and only having one arm to carry them. The bouquet soon slipped and her arm flailed about relentlessly; desperately trying to balance the flowers on her arm, but Naruto was obviously too caught up in the idea of having ramen for lunch to notice her struggle, despite her protests.

"Naruto-hey sto-ah-!"

It was too late, and before she could say 'shannaro!' the flowers had fallen to the dirt path, and the busy streets with many passers-by made sure that each and every flower was crumpled into a colourful pulp. Sakura looked in despair at the scene of the flowers' remains scattered across the ground; her expression was simply crest-fallen.

Eventually Naruto caught onto what had just happened, and a pang of guilt leapt through his chest seeing Sakura look as though she were actually _mourning_ those flowers.

"Uhhm, eehh, uhh, sorry Sakura, I didn't mean to-"

"Ah, that's OK." Naruto almost seemed surprised by her reaction. "They were cheap ones anyway, I'll get him some nicer ones."

"I'll make it up to ya I promise Sakura-chan!! I'll buy you lunch!!" His grip on her hand tightened, and turned her attention away from the flora's remains and to him instead, his expression almost reminded her of a time when she was mourning over Sasuke's loss rather than some silly flowers. Her eyes suddenly seemed to light up, not because of the free meal, but because Naruto had made a promise, and he always kept his promises.

"You'd better!!" She retorted happily, the flowers were soon forgotten, but the grip on her hand was another matter. By the time they both caught on each pulled out of the other's clasp and blushed furiously, neither would admit they missed the warmth of the other's hand as they strolled onwards.

OOOOOOOOOO

"Aaaaaah, that's good ramen!!!" Naruto said before slurping up the last of his soup. The steam from the bowl was pinking his cheeks all the while. Sakura seemed to be picking at her food rather than wolfing it down the way Naruto did. He may have been a bit of an airhead at times, but he soon noticed Sakura's slow pace.

"Is something wrong Sakura-chan?"

Sasuke's little notes were running through her mind, that's what was wrong!! She should've just been honest with Naruto and said what was on her mind!! Dammit!!!

"Uh, no. Not really…" She trailed off, before chuckling to herself out of the blue when she turned to see the Uzumaki's face, and Naruto's eyebrows rose so high from curiosity that they almost disappeared behind his forehead protector. That only seemed to make her smile wider.

"You've got soup all over you face.."

"Aah! I have? That would explain a lot!"

Quickly Sakura whipped a finger over his cheek to wipe off some of the soup, but rather than feeling a nice feeling, he felt a pinch of chakra instead.

'_I do not like this girl Naruto-kun,'_

His eyes widened in disbelief.

'_Kyuubi?!'_

Sakura blinked in confusion as her team-mate seemed frozen to his chair.

"Naruto?'

'_Her chakra is so…undesirable, what do you see in her Naruto-kun?'_

'_How can you be talking to me when I'm still conscious?!' _Naruto answered back through his mind.

Sakura was beginning to get impatient, she snapped her fingers in front of his eyes with haste, but a flicker of chakra sent her finger back, and now Sakura was sharing his expression of shock.

'_Naruto-kun, once this seal is gone, I will be able to do more than just that… Don't you want me to be happy Naruto-kun? You and I are one in the same; you are my host, my master. I want you to be happy. Don't you want the same for me?_

_Haven't I given you enough? Or do you want…more?' She growled delightfully._

"UGH!!" Naruto hunched up his shoulders and was practically covering the counter surface with his upper body as a tingle of chakra sparked between his legs. He crossed them tightly as if trying to hide his pleasures; he was still unable to control the Kyuubi's chakra and whatever it was she was doing to him and making him squirm like this.

'_Just stop please!! Not here!!'_

'_But why Naruto-kun?' _The amount of chakra being released was increasing, and making Naruto's legs shiver and buck all the while.

He could feel Sakura's palm on his shoulder, rocking him from side to side as if to wake him up from this conversation with the fox-girl lingering in his subconscious. He didn't want to worry her, he didn't want her to see him in this state, and so, he made a deal with the Kyuubi:

'_I'll set you free! Just obey me for the time being please!'_

Her endearing voice left his mind, and left Naruto's legs shaking under the counter, he tried to hide his heavy panting from Sakura. He couldn't quite _'believe it'_; that he had almost climaxed in a public place, in front of _her_! This was getting far too out of hand…He needed to put a stop to this, fast!

"Naruto!? Naruto are you OK?"

"Sakura-chan I'm fine really…I just uhh…my food just went down the wrong way. That's all…" Naruto gave himself a mental pat on the back for being able to come up with that explanation so quickly, and Sakura merely sighed with relief. Though she really wanted to ask why his legs had been shaking too, but for now she simply shrugged it off. Much to Naruto's delight.

"I warned you to not eat so quickly!! Sheesh!"

"Eeheheh, sorry." He replied sheepishly.

"Well, if you're done lets pay and get going."

"Right!!"

They did so (well, technically Naruto was the only one who paid) and soon enough the teens were making their way to Ino's flower shop. The journey was mainly in silence, but not the awkward kind, Sakura and Naruto were just too comfortable in each other's presences to care.

The flower shop was soon in sight, but they had been expecting that due to not only the fragrance, but the sound of Ino's loud voice too. It made the two teens chuckle to themselves as they watched the blonde dealing with all of her customers from the window. Sakura eyed up the flowers on display outside, but once again Naruto was able to cut off her trail of thought.

"Hey Sakura!! Why don't you get him these?"

She looked up, only to see Naruto holding a pink bouquet of cherry blossoms, she laughed at his choice and tried to hide a blush, she couldn't help it when he had chosen _Sakura _blossoms. "Don't be silly, they're…well, they're pink! Sasuke wont want _them_!"

"But they're Sakura blossoms!! It'd be like-…" He trailed off, wondering how he would word his next statement. "It'd be like even when you're not there, you'd still be there with him, cause, well, they have your name. Kinda…"

She giggled before walking up to Naruto and taking the flowers out of his hands, she placed them back down on the shelf before gazing at Naruto again, only this time there was a slight hint of sadness in her eyes, even though she was smiling.

"Sasuke doesn't want these."

'_He doesn't want me.'_

"Nonsense!!!" Naruto retorted loudly, and managed to grab the attention of the passers by, much to Sakura's embarrassment. "He'd be a fool not to like them!! Heck, I'm gonna get them anyway-!"

"Naruto-!"

"I'm going to buy them dattebayo!!" With that finishing statement he briskly entered the shop, and Sakura was awe-stricken by his performance, as her eyes were fixated on the spot in which he had been previously standing. Her smile only grew wider.

_'Naruto, thankyou.'_

She made her choice and selected her own flowers, a bouquet of white tulips. White tulips represented forgiveness after all…

'_I'll forgive you for leaving us now that you're back Sasuke. But I'll never feel that same way for you again, I've moved on now.'_

She stole a glance at Naruto before entering the shop.

'_Yeah, I've **defiantly** moved on.'_

OOOOOOOOOO

"Man, that Ino sure can yell," A blonde boy complained while rubbing the back of his head, and holding a bouquet of Sakura blossoms under his free arm.

"Is this the part where I'm supposed to say 'dattebayo' in your honour?" A girl beside him chuckled light-heartedly, causing the boy to whine for making fun of _his_ phrase.

Naruto couldn't have been happier, just having this blithe conversation with a girl he admired, and the girl who was smiling back at him and making his heart beat erratically; it was a brilliant feeling.

"Well, I should go see Sasuke, he'll be wondering where I've been." Sakura mused at the crossroads where the two would head on separate ways. "Shall I give those to him for you?" She asked as she pointed at Naruto's pink bouquet.

He held them up to his eyes and blinked some more. "Oh, these?" He said with little need to. "Naaah," Sakura's expression urged him to continue; confused by why he bought those flowers in the first place if he wasn't going to give them to Sasuke. "Maybe you were right, about him not liking pink and all…"

"Oh…" Sakura quickly cast her eyes to the ground.

"I think I'll keep them for myself!"

Even an air-head like Naruto could notice the bright red flush of Sakura's cheeks when he said that, but he thought it would be best to not mention it, or else he'd probably get punched in the nose or something. "Well, tell him I said hi!"

"…" At first she was too stunned to say anything; stunned to know that it was _Naruto_ who wanted the Sakura blossoms. "Will do!!"

'_Naruto you idiot, you don't need to keep those when you've got the real thing right here.__'_

With the exchanging of goodbyes the two finally parted ways, and Naruto was so tempted to do that cliché action of turning back when she wasn't looking, but he didn't, since something else was playing on his mind. Or rather, someone else.

'_I'm getting impatient Naruto-kun,'_

He didn't answer back, what was he supposed to say to the Kyuubi? He didn't even know how to break the seal!

'_Naruto?'_

No answer. He still didn't know what to say, and the Kyuubi was not a happy nine-tailed fox to say the least.

'_Fine then, you leave me no choice.' _

The fox in his mind was stepping away from the bars, but all too soon she leapt into them, ramming her body weight against the iron in an attempt to release herself. And all Naruto could do was clutch his head in pain.

"AUGH!!!"

He sunk to his knees whilst they trembled, and the Kyuubi only grew more infuriated.

"_Free me!!'_

'_How!?'_

'_Slip back into your unconsciousness and I will show you…'_

Sakura was already well on her way, but not too far to hear Naruto's cry of pain. She clapped a hand to her mouth in a terrified sense of shock, and felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end… To hear Naruto's shill screams of agony, it killed her inside.

"Naruto!!" She cried before running to his aid. The white tulips had been dropped along the way and forgotten about, there were far more important things, far more important _people_.

She knelt at his side as his body shivered and convulsed, the cloth of his shirt hid the seal etched onto his stomach slowly fading away…

"NARUTO!!!"

OOOOOENDOOOOO

_**A/N Dun dun duuuuun….Ahem, anyways, yeah that's it for this chappie. I know it's not great but I need to build up the NaruSaku relationship methinks, so yah. Now that bit's out of the way we can get to the good bits!!!**_

_**Unfortunately, I need motivation to write, and that means your reviews! So tell me what you think, and constructive criticism is welcomed like a hot bowl of yummy ramen n.n**_

_**Ja ne!!!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Set Me Free**

**Chapter 3**

**_Kyaaa! To whoever is reading this, you guys rock!! I'm really happy with your feedback for this ficcie n.n_**

**_I don't really have much to say, other that is nearly Christmas, I'm doing overtime at work and my hands are in poor condition… so-oo, I might take a while longer writing the next chappie ehehee…just thought I'd warn ya, but hey who knows, it might be real quick nn_**

**_On with the chapter!!!_**

****

OOOOOOOOOOO

"Sixteen years Naruto-kun, that's how long it's been…"

Naruto gazed at the fox girl behind the bars; she was looking weary now; obviously from her attack that had managed to summon Naruto here in the first place, all of which had ended up with little to no effect. She was crouched on the floor now, looking as though she had given up all hopes of escaping. And all Naruto could do was stare sorrowfully at her; he only wished he could make things better for her. But how?

"I know, I know how much you want to be free, and I know how lonely you must be here." He sunk to his knees in front of the cage, not caring for the puddles of water that soaked through his trousers. "I know that loneliness so much it hurts."

She gazed at him in what seemed like desperation before reaching one hand out from the bars and clasping onto Naruto's hand with her own, without warning a smile graced her lips; and showed a little bit of her fangs through its curve.

"Then, you must understand how important it is for me to be free. Yes?"

Naruto's eyes turned away in unease, sure he wanted the Kyuubi to be happy, but he didn't know how to break the seal, and even if he did, this was a demon; a demon that almost destroyed Konoha. Would it really be wise to free her? Was she just talking so sweetly to earn his trust? It was times like these when Naruto wished he had the intelligence of someone like Sakura, she'd know what to do in this situation…

"But…can I trust you?"

The Kyuubi's eyes widened in disbelief as her grip on Naruto's hand tightened; and practically forced him to look at her again.

"Naruto, you and I have both been shunned, and yet you still don't trust me?" Naruto felt another pang of guilt in his chest, she was right; what gave him the right to judge her when he knew just how awful it felt?

"You have no idea why I attacked this village, you think I just did it out of the blue!?" She was getting angry now; the quick lashings of her tails displayed this so evidently to Naruto. It almost…_frightened_ him…

"Sorry, I, I didn't mean to offend you, I was just sa-"

"Well don't!" She pulled her hand away and backed away from Naruto, a fiery temper shone in her eyes all the while. An awkward silence lingered.

"Naruto-kun…" She seemed to have calmed down after a few more moments, with a sigh she continued. "I will not attack you or this village if you free me. Please, I'm running out of time-"

"Running out of time?" Naruto couldn't help but ask, he moved closer to the bars and this time put his hand through them, but the Kyuubi only moved further away. "What do you mean?"

"Naruto?" He heard a voice, but the Kyuubi's lips weren't moving.

"Kyuubi?"

"Naruto!?" The voice seemed more panic-stricken, it sounded more like-

"Sakura?!"

---

It took a lot of strength for Naruto to open his eyes that moment; never had they felt so heavy before. At first his vision was a blur; most of which was in white until a splodge of pink appeared. His vision soon cleared and he found himself lying in a bed; in a hospital bed to be more precise.

"Ugh…What happened?" He sat up and rubbed his head whilst mumbling to himself, but that thing that had been a splodge of pink a moment ago pushed him back down, and from what Naruto could see she wasn't looking too happy…

"Don't get up idiot!! You still need to rest!" She commanded, and although she looked angry, there was an obvious hint of worry in her tone.

"Sakura-chan…" He breathed out slowly, and it seemed to make Sakura's gaze soften as she took a seat by his bedside. He watched carefully as her hands fisted in her lap, and her eyes shut tightly, as if to impede any tears from falling.

"Naruto, you big, big _idiot_!!" She shouted again. "You had me so worried…" Reluctantly she gazed up to him, and surprisingly she found a huge grin on his face. That was after his shock had died down of course.

"Hey, you don't haveta worry about me Sakura-chan, I'm gonna be the next Hokage remember?"

She gave him a sad smile, and silently it gave him an answer. _'Yeah, I remember Naruto. How could I forget?'_

They stayed like that for a while, just smiling simply at one another. From time to time Naruto let his eyes wonder around the room, they found a vase of Sakura blossoms, the ones Naruto had bought at Ino's flower shop. He couldn't help smiling at Sakura again, simply for the fact she had remembered them, and it was then that he noticed some bandages on her arms.

"Hey Sakura, what happened to your arms?" He pointed at the bindings and immediately she began to blush, but hid it behind her tresses of pink hair.

"Oh this?" She said with little need to; as if delaying her answer to come up with something more…plausible.

Her minds instantly flashed back to when she had found Naruto's body collapsed in a heap on the ground, and immediately she had accumulated chakra into her arms to carry his body to the hospital. She had been lucky to train with Tsunade; or else she would've have never been able to lift him so easily. However, it soon grew tougher when a fiery chakra had insisted on whipping her arms as she carried him.

She didn't dare give in though, not when the hospital was so close. But it came at a cost when the medic nins grimaced at the state of her burnt upper limbs. Sakura didn't seem to mind though, as long as she got Naruto some medical attention she didn't care in the least, it was amazing how emotions could really drive a person. And for once, she had felt like she wasn't a hindrance to him; she had actually _helped_ him. Re-paid a favour in a sense, for the countless number of times he'd rescue her…And still she hadn't thanked him for it; not really…

"It doesn't matter."

"Sakura-chan, of course it matters!" She couldn't believe the concerned look on his face, but apparently it was real. "You think I'd just ignore it if someone hurt you?" The Uzumaki boy was getting into a protective mode it seemed, and secretly; Sakura loved it as he got into an upright position on the bed; she didn't stop him this time.

"I'm a ninja too ya'know. You don't always have to take care of me… I'm-"

"Capable of looking after yourself?" It was kind of weird how Naruto could finish her sentences for her. "I know _that_. But st-"

He was interrupted by the sound of the door opening (much to Sakura's relief, it would get the attention off of her arms.) And in stepped Tsunade with a clipboard in one hand and the other resting on the dip of her waist. The two teens watched her enter the room silently as she eyed up whatever it was that was stuck to that clipboard of hers.

"So, do you know what happened Tsunade-sama?" Asked Sakura with a curious stare, the older woman's silence was stifling, and the suspense was simply murder!

Naruto didn't really need an answer, since he already knew that whenever he blacked out, it was the Kyuubi's doing. The blonde woman turned to Naruto with a stern look plastered on her face. And for once, he could read it like a book.

"Naruto, do you want Sakura to hear what I have to tell you?"

His attention was once again on the pink haired girl as her hands trembled in her lap. From Tsunade's tone of voice, from the question she had asked Naruto…Sakura knew whatever it was; it was serious. She had been training as a medic-nin for too long to know when something was bad. Her eyes quivered uncontrollably; she had almost lost Sasuke for good, and Naruto brought him back, if Naruto went, who would bring _him_ back? She wouldn't lose him; she _couldn't_ lose him!

The kunoichi was snapped out of these heart-wrenching thoughts when a callous palm enveloped her own. Her vision snapped up to Naruto who was holding her hand, and her once shocked expression was washed a way in a crimson blush.

"Naruto…?"

He turned to Tsunade, and that look of absolute determination was plastered on his face.

"I'd like Sakura to hear. I think I already have a good idea of what the problem is anyway." His tone could've been classed as smug, but Naruto was far too nice for a smug attitude. Sakura thought so anyway.

"Well then, you wont be to shocked by THIS-!!!"

SWIPE!! The woman lifted up Naruto's shirt, revealing his bare skin to the cold air of the room.

"GAAAAH!! What're doing granny-Tsunade!?!"

Sakura gasped in horror and the hand that was once in Naruto's clapped over her mouth, though it wasn't for the same reason's Naruto had yelped. He followed Sakura's line of vision as it landed on the curse placed upon his abdomen. And he too; looked horrified to see the once ebony ink had faded into a dull grey.

"The cursed seal, its breaking…The Kyuubi could be unleashed once again if we don't stop it."

Both couldn't quite believe their eyes or ears, how was it possible?!

'Sixteen years Naruto-kun,' 

Sixteen years, she had spent sixteen years trying to break the seal placed upon her. And slowly, though surely; it was working.

It had been too long for Sakura to bite back any tears, and in an instant she was sobbing the way a kunoichi simply shouldn't sob. Naruto's heart really went out to her, but in the end all he could really do was reach out for her hand again.

"Wh-what will, what will happen to Naruto?" She asked through sobs, whilst inner Sakura screamed something more on the lines of _'Screw the Kyuubi getting loose!! What about Naruto?!'_

"Well, we only really have two options. Since the Yodaime was the only one who could create the seal, and no-one else knows how to re-vamp it."

"And…what are those two options?" Asked Naruto, and for once in his life, he was actually in a better state of mind then Sakura. He had to be strong in her place; he'd save his shock for later on when he was alone.

"We do nothing, and let the Kyuubi keep on trying." Sakura for one, thought that was a dumb idea, they couldn't just let the Kyuubi out and about again, it would destroy the village for sure!

"The Kyuubi's method of escaping however, will only end up as a death sentence…"

It took Sakura a while to understand that, and Naruto even longer (in the end he just relied on Sakura dishing out the answers).

"So, what you're saying is, once the Kyuubi breaks that seal, it'll die?"

Tsunade nodded gravely. But to Sakura that sounded like good news. It didn't matter if the curse seal was breaking, in the end it would only kill the Kyuubi, and Konoha would not be attacked! Soon there were no more tears to cry, and the pinkette actually looked pleased.

"WHAT!? You can't just kill her!!" Naruto shouted loudly, confusing the two other people in the room considerably. Since when was the Kyuubi a 'she'?

"You guys don't understand!! She doesn't want to attack Konoha, she just wants freedom!!"

"Naruto, what are you on about!?" Sakura couldn't help snapping, here Tsunade was offering a solution, and he was shoving it back in her face with all these ridiculous statements. He could be such an idiot sometimes…

"I wasn't going to go with that idea anyway…" The Sannin trailed off to Sakura's displease.

"What!? Why not? Surely that'd be the best thing to do!"

"No…because she'd be taking Naruto down with her."

A silence filled the room, one that drained all the life out of Sakura's cheeks…If the Kyuubi died; so would Naruto. Instinctively she held her hand to her heart, the pain there was unbearable… Her eyes wandered to Naruto, his expression held one of both shock and misery… Naruto had a lot of pride, but it was obvious he was scared out of his wits. Who could blame him?

This time it was she who clutched his hands to snap him out of pessimism. And she was also the one to break the silence.

"Then…what's plan number two?" She asked with the roles revered, as she became the most level-headed out of the two.

"Number two is…Naruto goes back to his unconsciousness and frees the Kyuubi… However…"

"Just spill it granny!!" Naruto was getting impatient…Well, it _was_ his life on the line here…

The older woman sighed, sometimes she didn't know why she bothered.

"Before you free her, you place a seal on her. Of course it wont be as strong as the Yodaime's. But her power will be limited, and she would be no match for our ANBU squad. Should she get out of hand." Yup, It felt really weird to call the Kyuubi a 'she'.

While it sounded like the perfect solution, Naruto just ended up scratching his head in frustration.

"Arrrg!! For the last time I don't know how to!! _How_ am I supposed to put a seal on her, and _how_ am I supposed to free her!? Lat alone at the same time!!"

With a pronounced sigh the Hokage crossed her legs and placed the clipboard on her lap, all in all she looked pretty relaxed considering Naruto's life was in jeopardy…But Sakura had figured out why.

'_Naruto's got too much to life for to die, I know he wouldn't leave me…He'd never do that to me…'_ She gave herself a secret smile, knowing it really didn't fit the mood, nor the conversation.

"Don't worry about the seal." With that statement Tsunade held up 8 strips of paper, each with ink woven onto them in seals. "We'll perform a little operation on you, nothing major. It'll simply allow you to use these in your subconscious. And all you have to do is place them on the Kyuubi."

Silence…

"Is that it?" Sakura seemed stunned.

"…I'm soooo confused." Naruto even more so…

The pink haired gril patted his shoulder supportively. "Don't worry Naruto, if anyone can do this; it you. And besides…since when have you ever given up?" She smiled at him confidently and he returned it with exuberance.

"All right then!! Let's do it!!"

'_Ahh, those two make such a cute couple…'_ The sannin mused to herself.

"Right then, let's move out into the operating theatre!"

OOOOOOOOOO

There _had_ been the option of visiting Sasuke while she was here, but she was a medic nin in training and thus she figured, it would probably be a good idea to watch Naruto's operation; since it was a very rare procedure; she might not get another chance to see it.

'Excuses excuses Sakura, why can't you just be honest with yourself? And with him?' 

Well…she did stop off on the way to deliver Sasuke's tulips, but he hadn't been present in the room. Unfortunately, she didn't think on it too hard or else she might've missed the operation. Little did she know the Uchiha had been listening outside Naruto's room just moments before, and now knew exactly was what going on. She only found out when he passed her in a corridor a shoved a note into her hand. It read:

'Tell me how it goes.'

She smiled before tucking it into her pocket.

_'Ah Sasuke, I knew you still cared about him really…'_

OOOOOOOOOO

"So-o…How're feeling?" That was always a dumb question to ask, but really she couldn't think of anything better to say.

"Uhhm…Not bad I guess…I sure could go for some ramen though"

All too soon the two were caught up in pointless babble. Naruto's operation had been a success, and now all he needed to do was wait until the evening, when he would fall asleep and drift back into the depths of his mind where the Kyuubi would be waiting for him. Sakura had no doubt in his ability to do…whatever it was that he'd be doing…

"Hey…if the Kyuubi isn't inside of me anymore…will I lose my whispers?"

Sakura almost fell of her chair at that statement. But giggled shortly afterwards.

"That's a really stupid thing to say Naruto." She stated bluntly…

"But! - But I like my whiskers!!" It took all of her strength not to laugh at the tope of her lungs, considering Naruto was actually _pouting_! It truly was priceless.

"I hope you don't either-" She mused before lifting her hand to his cheek, and brushing the whiskers with the pad of her thumb. She was too caught up in her dream world to notice that Naruto's face looked as though it were on fire, just her simple touch alone…Naruto had been mesmerized.

It had finally sunk in, what she had done; and what she was _still_ doing. Only a moment later she had realised when she was staring intently at him, and he was doing the same to her. Their faces seemed to heat up as they moved closer and closer, she could feel his breath warming her cheeks. He was about to go in for the kill; he was about to be her first when-

SLAM!

"AAAH!!!"

"EEEEIEEE!!!!!"

The two practically jumped across the room away from each other when Tsunade had stepped in. Both looking flushed, and Tsunade was seemingly baffled. She raised a brow curiously, but dismissed any thoughts when she remembered what she was doing here in the first place.

"OK Naruto, you seem fine now. You can go home."

"Great, Thanks-granny!!" His eyes stole a glance at Sakura an instantly he was blushing. "Uhhm, well, uh, see ya later thenIguess…"

His footsteps had never been for fast before, and he cringed all the while. _'What was I thinking!? She doen't like me that way!! Stupid STUPID Naruto!!'_

"Wait-! Naruto!"

He turned to face Sakura, who was although looking bashful, also looking like she had more to say.

"Is that really wise? I mean…what is something bad happens while he's sleeping? Shouldn't he…I dunno, have someone guarding him through the night, just to look after him and wake him up if necessary?"

'Haha! Good one, you know you just want to spend the night with Naruto!' 

"_Shut up!!'_ A war raged in Sakura's mind, but was halted when Tsunade spoke.

"Hmmm, you have a point there. But we need all the room here we can get." The woman pivoted on her heel to face Naruto and then turned back to Sakura. "Very well Sakura, seeing as you're a medic-nin, I'll assign you this mission. To protect Naruto until he successfully seals the Kyuubi's power and releases her."

With an informative nod, Sakura replied. "Right!"

"HELL YEAH!!' 'Shut up you!!' 

Her blush deepened, as did Naruto's.

He would be spending a whole night, alone with Sakura…The Sakura of which he had almost KISSED!!

"Well…see you tonight Sakura!"

And what a night it would be…

OOOOOOOOOO

'_All right, just calm down…'_ She was walking around his apartment timidly. Usually she'd just saunter in as if she owned the place…but right now, she felt like a stranger, and was worrying about what she did and how she did it, wondering it Naruto would approve of her ways. Never had she felt so self-conscious around him before, never had she wanted to _please_ him so much before!!

In the end her belongings had been dumped into one side of the room, forgotten about until the later hours of the evening would arrive and she would have to change. She wished she had come later, or else there would've been less time trapped in this…awkwardness…

The first few hours had been uncomfortable to say the least. Naruto tried to make up for it by babbling about anything he could possibly think of. But in the end, both were replaying that almost-kiss scene in their heads again and again. Both wishing to play it out again; but right to the end this time. But neither would admit it, and thus; it never happened.

The time had practically dragged on, until she was here…Sitting at Naruto's beside with a mug of coffee in her hands. Well, she needed _something_ to keep her awake if Naruto would be sleeping.

She had hoped he would be sleeping anyway…

"Sakura…Why do 'fat chance' and 'slim chance' mean the same thing?"

She sighed in aggravation. "For the last time Naruto, I don't know! Just go to sleep!"

"But I'm not tired!!… And why do you put suits in garment bags, and garments in a suitcase?" He continued.

"Arrg!!! Just go to sleep!!"

"…"

"What's the meaning of life?"

Her grip on the coffee mug tightened…

It was gonna be a loooong night…

OOOOOOOOOO

_**A/N W00t!! Another chapter done!! Go me!! xDD**_

_**Thanks to whoever's reading this n.n you people make my day. Hope you'll leave some feedback, cause you should know the swing of things by nows: Reviews are love, love is motivation, motivation means quicker update!! And I have some craaaazy idea's for the next chaper (evilgrin) And if you don't want an update I'll cry!! (well…not literally, but nyeh…)**_

_**Ja ne!!!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Set Me Free**

**Chapter 4**

**Sorry T.T I would've had this chapter up sooner if my internet hadn't gone kaputt…Nyeh, Thanks for the feedback everyone n.n I hope you're all still enjoying it, and hope you all enjoy this chapter too :D**

_**Let's begin shall we?**_

**OOOOOOOOOO**

Sakura was getting tired, really _really_ tired. By now her mug of coffee was empty and any effects of it she had hoped for were run dry. And still, here Naruto was; staring at the ceiling and _not_ sleeping.

But at least…he wasn't asking pointless questions anymore.

"Sakura-chan, you should go to sleep…" He whispered into the night's air, only able to make out her outline thanks to some moonlight seeping in through a crack in the curtains. But even so, her silhouette was beautiful too.

"I can't, I've got to look after you." She replied, though it took a lot of her strength to say it, she was exhausted and wished she had some sleeping power on her person for Naruto. Sod's law she figured. "It's the least I can do for you." Perhaps she shouldn't have said that last part, but Naruto heard it all the same; and couldn't help thinking it was related to Sasuke in some way.

"Well, its difficult to sleep with you watching me like that." It may have been dark, but Sakura guessed he would be blushing the way she was; but mainly out of embarrassment rather than infatuation. She had only realised that it would of course be difficult to sleep if someone was watching you.

A brisk air hit Sakura's bare arms as gooseflesh rose from them, it felt more like someone had hit her over the head though, allowing some realisation to sink into her.

With that, the kunoichi scrambled over to Naruto's side and lifted the covers, she heard a yelp of surprise escape his lips, but she didn't stop, and soon enough she was bundled up underneath the covers next to him. His warmth was a heaven send for her cold body that only had some PJs covering them before.

Bashfully she snaked her arm over his torso and let it lay there flimsily. Naruto's once taut body relaxed when Sakura stopped shuffling, but he really couldn't help asking:

"What're you doing Sakura-chan?"

She took in his sweet aroma and body warmth as if they were all new to her, but it really was different up close like this…

"Just…pretend I'm someone else, and try to get to sleep." Her fingers were desperate to twitch, to hold him a little more tightly. But she refrained knowing it would only make things even more awkward; and that's the last thing they needed. "I think it's…more comfortable this way…"

Naruto had noticed himself relaxing, and perhaps she was right; it was more comfortable this way. Without seeing her eyes so solely focused on his, just being able to feel her relaxed-self here; it relaxed him too. He could pretend this were an every day situation…

But he never pretended it was someone else.

"Yeah…it kinda is." He could feel Sakura's arm draped over him, and he desperately wanted to return the gesture; but that would've been too awkward so he didn't. By now her hands were already getting clammy and she desperately wanted him to sleep so he wouldn't feel them, but it seemed he was fixated on the sound of her breaths, filling the silent room they were situated in.

Sakura had always hated it when Naruto snored on missions when they had to share a tent. But tonight she could've leapt for joy when she heard it…of course she didn't knowing it would only wake him up again.

"Have a good sleep Naruto. Good luck."

---

Here he was again, shrouded in an all too familiar darkness. Of course there was that same wash of light a fair distance away, but he was gradually getting closer to it, and soon met none other than.

"Kyuubi…"

"Naruto-kun…" Her eyes that were once fixed on his face lowered to the boy's pockets, she could see him rummaging through them for something, but what?

'_The operation, it worked!'_ Was all Naruto could think of when he felt eight strips of rice paper in his pocket, the seals that would limit the Kyuubi's powers, and enable her to walk among mortals once more.

"Are you here to-"

"Free you? Yeah…" He walked closer before dropping to his knees in front of the cage. She thought, or perhaps even _hoped_ that he was here to offer a kind gesture like the back of his hand stroking the side of her face affectionately, she always loved Naruto's touch. But she got nothing of the sort, and instead when her eyes landed on the young shinobi he drew the seals, and in return the Kyuubi gasped, was he going to…?

"But I need to put these on you first-"

"Never!" She hissed to Naruto's surprise; didn't she want to be free?

The Kyuubi jumped away, as if just being near those seals burnt her skin. Naruto tried to reach his arm through the cage in a futile attempt to reach her, by now the nine tails of the fox girl were whipping the air ruthlessly. If it had been Naruto's job to rile her up, he had succeeded.

"No! I need my power! I wont let you take it!!" She growled before running towards the cage bars once more and giving Naruto no time to run. Kyuubi soon lashed one paw through the gap in the bars, effectively clawing Naruto's cheek and sending him a fair few yards away.

It was then, that Naruto knew things weren't going to be as easy as he had assumed.

---

She watched him sleep with a smile plastered on her face. Usually Naruto was jumping all over the place and never shutting his mouth; so to see him resting so peacefully…it was really rather sweet…and made her want to…kiss him…

Sakura subtly inched closer to the sleeping Naruto, and wondered what was going on inside his head right now. Had he placed the seals already? She couldn't help wondering.

But all too soon her attention was drawn to his mouth, those soft lips that pursed like a feline's. She didn't know what was driving her there, so close to him, but in an act of instinct Sakura soon found herself pressing her own lips against his, sending a shooting sensation down to the pit of her stomach all the while. Sakura had never been kissed, so you'd think she'd be disappointed that her fist kiss was with someone who was _asleep_. But no, Naruto never disappointed her. Not anymore…

Her eyes were slowly closing as her lips explored his, gently she hooked one leg over his and shuddered in delight at the feeling; but all too soon she was completely and utterly intoxicated by his mouth again. Little did she know his eyes were twitching since hers were also shut, she couldn't see the paleness of his skin either, signalising he was in some sort of peril. Sakura had no idea that she was already failing her duties.

But she figured out when that fiery chakra re-emerged and laced itself around her torso.

Instantly she was wide-awake, and her eyes were plastered on Naruto. But she was actually more aware of the burning sensation around her, binding her and stopping her from moving. She struggled against the source of energy being produced from Naruto, but in the end she was simply trapped there beside him, unable to save him from whatever was going on inside his head.

"Naruto!!" She called in desperation to wake him up, but he wasn't having any of it. She struggled more and more, but in the end it only burnt her skin.

Until of course, she fell unconscious.

---

"Kyuubi!! What are you doing!?" Naruto screamed from his place on the opposite side of the bars.

By now the fox's teeth were bared as she emitted a strange new chakra and ignored Naruto completely. She could feel Sakura's presence from outside Naruto's mind, it seemed as though she were trying to interfere, and if that's what Sakura wanted, that's what she would get. An eerie smile fell upon the Kyuubi's lips at the prospect.

Before Naruto could do anymore, a sphere of light fell from the ebony skies, he ran to it as fast as his legs would take him. And inside that light he found the girl who had been summoned here to Naruto's subconscious mind.

"Sakura-chan!!" He quickly fell to her side and shook her awake, and all Sakura could do was blush when she opened her eyes to find him there, all she could do was re-play that kiss in her mind.

"Na-ruto!…" Silence formed as she scanned her surroundings. "Where are were?" She asked whilst being cradled in the other ninja's arms.

"Aah, the pink-haired girl…" The Kyuubi hissed. "Welcome to Naruto's subconscious mind…so nice of you to join us…" Her tails whipped the air all the while.

Naruto was soon on his feet and Sakura followed suit, though Naruto was looking a little more focused. Sakura was still getting used to the eerie surroundings, being able to see Kyuubi in person…and the fact that she was in someone else's _mind_ (know she knew how Ino felt most of the time). It just didn't seem to make sense. But there wasn't any time to think things through logically, not when the fox was glaring at her like that.

She narrowed her eyes at the fox, there was a sheer disdain towards the Kyuubi's voice…and the fact her tails were all still in tact with a strong fiery shimmer didn't help either.

"Naruto, have you put the seals on her yet?"

"No, I can't-" Naruto spoke though a sigh, but was immediately cut off.

"Yes you can!! Please don't say that, ever…" By now she was feeling more settled as a smile curved onto her lips. "You never give up Naruto…please don't now."

For reasons unknown, Sakura was giving the shinobi a new source of confidence.

"Right!! Thanks Sakura-chan!"

He was running to the cage now, but once again she stopped him.

"No! Wait!! Don't…don't hurt her Naruto…"

It was the Kyuubi's turn to be stunned as her rusty eyes shifted towards Sakura.

"Why do you say such a thing? Why do you try to protect me when you're legs shake in my presence…foolish girl." She turned her attention to Naruto. "Please Naruto-kun, don't do this…I will not attack the village, I will help you grow stronger! Just…don't seal my power away…"

Sakura was about to answer until the Kyuubi turned to Naruto with those pleading eyes, and it was then she felt somewhat out of place here, interfering with matters that didn't include her. However, when Naruto's throat went dry, she felt it was in her place to speak her mind.

"Kyuubi," She began. "We're not going to seal _all_ of your power away, its really just a safety precaution…and I don't want to hurt you because…" She stole a glance at Naruto before answering. "Because you're a part of him, I don't care if you're a demon, because you've been a part of Naruto since…well, forever. I couldn't possibly hate you, even though… even though I'm scared of you."

Naruto was touched by her words just as the Kyuubi was shocked, and it showed by the wideness of his eyes, transfixed on the pink-haired medic-nin, in return he held out the eight seals to the Kyuubi.

"You can't blame her, or anyone for being scared of you. But if you don't want to put these seals on…" He sighed, looking defeated. "I guess there's nothing we can do about that."

"Naruto!!" Sakura had snapped now (especially since it sounded like he had just ignored her), what was he saying!? They couldn't just let her roam about with every ounce of power at her whim; it would be madness, suicide even! Sakura wouldn't let him do that…no matter how much she liked him, and cared for him.

The Kyuubi's eyes were narrowed at the two; she was getting a little suspicious to say the least. Especially when Naruto walked over to Sakura, and the girl's expression changed from an angry one to a shocked one when he touched her shoulder.

But he had only done that to distract the Kyuubi's eyes from what his other hand was doing.

Sakura's eyes shifted down to her pockets where Naruto shoved the seals in, his plan to her was obvious by now. He wanted _her_ to put the seals on. It made sense though, if the Kyuubi thought Naruto had the seals, she wouldn't suspect an attack from Sakura.

'_So Naruto isn't such a dimwit after all…'_ She smiled at the thought before turning towards the cage again.

"So if I don't put them on…you wont free me?" The Kyuubi couldn't help but ask as she watched Sakura accumulate chakra into her fists.

"No, we'll free you, right Naruto?" She gave him a small wink of knowing; at he returned it with an added enthusiasm.

"Right!! Go for it Sakura-chan!!"

With that Sakura charged her fist at the cage. They figured it would be easier for Sakura to break it, what with all her super-strength training with Tsunade. Kyuubi stepped back as the other girl got closer and closer until her knuckles finally connected with the paper seal on the door.

All three watched in amazement as the paper tore at Sakura's touch, though the Kyuubi was the first to react by running to the slightly ajar door. She disliked Sakura's chakra and her connection with Naruto, but at that moment she didn't care, and actually thought…that perhaps she deserved Naruto's affection.

The thought was instantly washed away upon what Sakura did next.

Just as the Kyuubi reached the gates with Naruto in her sights, she felt a pain; like a dull ache rather than a sting, and turned to see the pink-haired girl placing seals over her body. The Kyuubi snapped, clenching her jaws around the other girl's hand and drawing blood all the while. Although Sakura was crying out from the pain it was too late, and already the eight seals had been put upon the Kyuubi. She hissed whilst wiping the blood from her lips as eight of her tails diminished into thin air.

"You'll pay for that, filthy child!!"

"Sakura!!" Naruto called out as he ran towards her, but his path was blocked when the Kyuubi instantly jumped into his arms and sent him flying backwards. It seemed as though she thought only Sakura had betrayed her, but how could she possibly turn her back on the one who had housed her being for so long? How could she stay mad at those bright blue eyes? No, it was all Sakura's fault, _only_ Sakura's fault.

"Naruto-kun!" She chimed dreamily, "I've always wanted to hold you like this…" She had turned from that vindictive fox to a sweet woman in less than a second. But before Naruto had the time to react he caught sight of Sakura's forlorn expression, and then the Kyuubi's much happier one.

"Let's get away from here together, Naruto-kun…"

_'Sakura-chan, please forgive me…'_

---

Sakura placed her hands over her eyes to avoid the morning's light seeping in through the curtains. She awoke at a drowsy pace, wiping messy locks of pink from her face when she noticed a sting in her hand. Adjusting her eyes the teen looked at her hand and was horrified to find bite marks there. What she had witnessed, it wasn't just a dream. It had _actually_ happened.

She was up in a shot, scanning the room until her eyes fell on Naruto to her left, still sleeping like a baby. She smiled before laying her head back down, but as she turned to the right, she noticed something that disturbed her once again…

A red-haired girl, with her tail poking out from under the covers.

Wait…a tail!?

Sakura promptly screamed, a shrill, girly scream at that… but oddly enough it didn't wake either of the two up. Before Sakura could say 'shannaro' she was up and making her way out of the room, and who could blame after a threat from the Kyuubi…The Kyuubi who attacked the village, and probably wanted Sakura dead. She gulped at the thought before grabbing her clothes and making sure she didn't scream again, in fear of waking the fox.

Like a bolt of lightning she ran down to cobbled streets at an impeccable pace, barely allowing others the time to dodge her sprint. Pants and sobs were made, but Sakura didn't stop long enough for anyone to hear them. She sobbed from both fear and sadness. Fear from the Kyuubi's threat, and sadness knowing that as long as the fox was around…Sakura would never get the chance to show her true feeling to Naruto.

Life sure could be a kick in the head sometimes.

She was making her way to the hospital, to inform Tsunade of the news (and to thank her for putting seals around Naruto's apartment to ensure the Kyuubi couldn't get out just yet.) but she ended up bumping into someone else on the way instead. Who was giving her a very odd look; it wasn't everyday that Sakura didn't make an effort with her appearance, since she was looking like a bit of a tramp at that moment.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun?" She sobbed, and he merely sighed at her before getting out the trusty old notepad.

"What happened to Naruto? I'm guessing that's what you're crying about this time."

That only seemed to make her cry harder, never had she felt so alone and heart-broken before (well, perhaps when Sasuke left, but she didn't like to be reminded of that.). She didn't give poor Sasuke the chance to move away as she latched onto him, seeking comfort but already knowing he wouldn't give her any.

"It worked, Tsunade's plan worked. She's free…"

He pocketed the notepad, which was difficult when Sakura insisted on hugging him like that. But once that was done he ended up leading her inside the hospital and to Tsunade's office. He figured he might as well join since he already knew what was going on, and by now he'd had enough fresh air.

But he wouldn't admit to himself that he was actually concerned about both Naruto and Sakura.

OOOOO

His eyes were still closed, but his mind was wide awake, relishing in the warmth of the sheets. He could feel something warm resting against him, and figured it was Sakura. Thus the teen latched his arms around her waist…But what he had found wasn't what he had expected. Sure, he found a waist, but this one was bare and had a huge dip that simply couldn't have been Sakura's. Come to think of it, she didn't smell or breathe like Sakura either. It was probably worrying that Naruto could identify Sakura by her smell and breathing, but what was more worrying was the fact that there was a stranger in his bed.

His eyes snapped open, and instantly the Kyuubi's eyes greeted him.

"Good morning Naruto-kun. Sleep well?" She hummed before snuggling closer to him. By now his body was as stiff as a brick.

"Where's Sakura?" Was his first question, which caused the Kyuubi to glare, what was so great about that girl anyway?

"Never mind her. Naruto-kun…. why are their seals on the building? I can't get out." She pouted ever so innocently. It was quite odd how she sounded like she wanted to get away from here, and yet she was pressing herself closer and closer to Naruto. Making him blush madly when her breasts where pressed against his chest.

"Oh, uh, I dunno. Um-" God, he was stuttering like Hinata! He had never felt so awkward before, most likely due to their close proximity, and the fact that he wasn't closing his eyes and dreaming of Sakura. Nope, he just saw the Kyuubi there…and it felt very _very_ awkward.

"Well, people might get suspicious of your tail, and we need a new name for you and some clothes an-"

She pressed her fingertip against his lips, allowing her sharp painted nail to prod his upper lips ever so slightly.

"Shh, we'll deal with that later." She'd be patient for now, after all, she did want to woo Naruto as well as freedom…One at a time would be far easier.

She was about to kiss him on those lips she drew her fingers away from, but suddenly he had pushed her away. His expression was seemingly serious.

"No-"

Quickly he scrambled out of the bed, searching for clothes and his forehead protector among the mess. The Kyuubi simply watched from the bed, not bothering to get up…since she was still getting used to the idea of having a human body and sleeping in beds and doing…_normal_ things.

"Where're you going?" She asked once he was dressed and ready, she knew he wouldn't invite her since she couldn't even get out. And secretly it saddened her.

"To find Sakura." He saw the Kyuubi's expression drop at the mention of that name, and he really hated to see anyone upset like that.

Without warning he marched over to her side and placed a kiss on her forehead, causing the fox-girl to blush.

"I do care about you ya'know, and I'm happy that you're free. But I just don't feel that way about you…I'm sorry."

'_You call this freedom?'_

She forced a smile in reply. "That's OK."

'Maybe you don't now…but all in due time…' 

With that he left, and she listened carefully to his footsteps getting faster and faster outside, but that didn't get her down.

No, she was too set on making Naruto hers. She didn't have time to sulk!!

With this thought in mind she got out of bed, but all happy thoughts were cut off when she caught sight of her one and only tail in the full-length mirror.

'Wretched girl, she'll pay for this…' 

OOOOOENDOOOOO

**_W00t, another chapter done. I'm not too keen on this one u.u But I think the next one should be pretty good xDDD I hope so anyways. Anyways, hope you enjoyed it, and remember to R&R!_**

**_Ja ne!!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Set Me Free**

**Chapter 5**

**_Another chapter is here!! I think you NaruSaku fans will like this one, and possibly the Kyuubi lovers too n.n I hope so anyways. Well, I'll get on with it, sorry if its taken me ages…busy time of the year…_**

****

OOOOOOOOOO

His feet propelled from the cobbled streets and onto the rooftops, he knew this way would be easier and quicker if her were to find Sakura. The orange-clad shinobi leapt from rooftop to rooftop with his palms curled over his mouth, Naruto cried her name in desperation, and sent a few kage bunshins on the hunt as well.

"Saakuuraa-chhaaannn!!!" He called, but there was no answer, only strange looks from the people below who didn't recognise him, and sighs from the people who did.

Already the boy was running out of breath, panting and panting as though he couldn't get enough air to his lungs, but he couldn't stop, he had to find Sakura, explain everything to her!! Today was the day; he'd tell her just how much he loved her. No demon fox could get in the way of such a feeling, he was sure of that.

Deciding that the bird's view was doing no good, Naruto jumped down and withdrew his clones, and it was only then that an idea about Sakura's whereabouts popped into his head… Well, where else would the pink-haired nin go?

Naruto sprinted the whole way to the hospital, dust kicked up behind his feet, and a look of worry plastered itself onto his face, what if the Kyuubi had hurt her while he'd been sleeping? What if she ended up hating him!!

'_Please be OK Sakura, Please!'_

OOOOOOOOOO

An awkward silence lingered as two teens sat alone on a bench, Sakura was looking down at her hands in her lap, but more specifically the bite mark of which the Kyuubi had inflicted upon her. Sasuke was there with her, unable to say anything; the two had just been to see Tsunade and inform her of the news, of the mission's success. But apparently success leads to heartache.

"I never got to tell him how I feel." She mumbled, rubbing her eyes to stop herself from crying. "But…as long as Naruto's happy," A weak, fake smile folded onto her lips and her eyes began to sting. "I'll be happy too!"

She turned to Sasuke, and her expression dropped at his. It was obvious that Sasuke knew she was lying, she wouldn't be happy, and it tore her up all over again. To know that she had pushed Naruto away so many times, and now that she had finally realised what she wanted, turns out she couldn't have it. Karma's effect she supposed.

Just the thought was making the air cold, but it suddenly grew warmer when she felt something beside her. Emerald eyes snapped wide open before turning to see that Sasuke had moved from his place at the end of the bench and was now sitting right beside her.

This scene brought back so many memories, memories of when team 7 had just been formed, and none of these team bonds had been made, they didn't really know each other back then; they just thought they did. And Sakura had told herself that Sasuke was the love of her life, because all the other girls were saying it too…

But there was something noticeably different about this time, she wasn't leaning upwards to kiss him, he was leaning down to kiss her!

She gasped meekly when his lips pressed against hers, and a lone figure in the foliage had to hide his shock too as his hands fisted by his sides….He'd found her, but it wasn't what he had expected. Gritting his teeth in disdain, Naruto began to walk away, begging himself not to cry as he hoped they hadn't seen him. Naruto had too much pride to cry, he had to be happy for them! For his team-mates, his friends…

"I'm sorry, I don't love you…not anymore."

He paused, eyes widened at her words and soon Naruto had turned back, hidden by the foliage as he eavesdropped on their one-sided conversation.

Sasuke's hand was on hers, but it drew away as she spoke.

"I did though…I loved you even though, deep down, I knew I'd never have you. And now, now I love Naruto, even though I can't be with him. Love is love…I can't change that…sorry…"

Sasuke stilled completely, before an unexpected smile came to his lips, it was a gentle, slightly saddened smile as he nodded. Although somewhat disheartened, she'd made the right decision and he knew that, he knew Sakura and Naruto deserved each other, more than he deserved either of them. Still, there had been that hope that maybe her feelings for him hadn't gone completely…Sasuke had been alone for too long, but that was his mistake, and he'd have to deal with the consequences. He knew what he felt for her was not love, but at the same time he sought out companionship, but rightfully…that type of companionship belonged to Naruto.

Out of the blue he drew a kunai from his weapon's pouch, and aimed it at a small bush a few metres away. The bush began to yelp in surprise…but on further inspection, Sakura realised that bushes couldn't yelp.

"What the-?"

Out stepped Naruto, cursing as he tugged the weapon out of his attire, his antics made Sasuke sigh silently, and Sakura gasp in horror…had he, just heard what she had said? The pink-haired nin only wished the ground would swallow her up right now if that was true. Cerulean eyes met her own, and it was then that Sasuke made his exit, stealing a final glance at the girl he turned down all those years ago, and then turned to Naruto, the guy who deserved her more than anyone else in the world. The two boys exchanged silent nods, and smiles…it had been a while since all three had been together, but for now…three was a crowd.

"Sakura-chan…It that true?" Naruto asked, in a serious yet calm tone that usually didn't grace his voice as he walked over to her, but before he got the chance to sit beside her she was already up, running into his arms and hugging him fiercely.

"It's true…I'm sorry…" He circled his arms around her frame, and let one hand stroke the back of her head as she cried into his chest.

"Sorry?! What are you on about! I couldn't be happier!!" His arms took Sakura by her shoulders and forced her to face him, and that wide feline grin on his lips.

"But, but the Kyu-"

"Shh," He hushed her, "Someone might be listening." She nodded in realisation; she couldn't reveal their secret in a village filled with ninjas, the type of people who could go unnoticed far too easily. "I know our situation...it awkward, but if it's true that you love me, and I love you. What's there to question? You think we should just ignore this?" He asked, his grin softening slightly. "I don't think I can bare it any longer."

"You love me?"

He nodded.

"Well…I don't think I can bare it either…" Without even realising it, she was bracing her hands against his chest, stepping up on her tiptoes to reach his lips. With pleasure he aided her by leaning down, until their lips were finally locked. And even though Sakura remembered the last time, it never dampened the effect of this kiss, it was still able to made her heart crash into her ribcage, and made her stomach flutter. And the brightness of Naruto's cheeks was enough for anyone to know that he felt the exact same way.

Grudgingly they departed from a lack of air, and it was only then that they realised they'd just kissed in public. Sakura's face flamed up, and Naruto's already had. They exchanged a small silence for a while until Naruto managed to break it.

"I don't suppose, I could ask a favour of you?" Sakura's look was somewhat suspicious as he gave her a sheepish grin.

"Depends….what is it?"

OOOOOOOOOO

"UGH!! I can't believe I have to help you!! Why not someone else?!" She huffed, packing a few clothes into a small case…well, more like ramming them in. Naruto was standing by the door; he didn't want to get too close to her when her mood was as foul as this.

"You're the only girl who knows about this! Apart from granny…but her bust is way too big and-"

Like a bolt of lightning Sakura ran straight up to him and gave the Uzumaki and full on punch in the jaw, knocking him right out of Sakura's house.

"I AM NOT FLAT-CHESTED!"

"Owww, I know I know!"

"OH! So now you've been looking at my _chest_!!! PERVERT!"

With that she slammed the door on him, before throwing the case of clothes out shortly afterwards. He turned to see a crowd had gathered outside the building, and mentally Naruto cringed…it must've looked as though Sakura was his bunny-boiling wife or something, and judging by their horrified expression when Naruto looked at them, he assumed they'd heard the talk (more like shout) about bust-size too.

He returned home with an expression like a bulldog chewing a wasp, and a case of Sakura's clothes being dragged behind him. The teen opened the door with a sigh, but was caught off guard when the Kyuubi heard him enter the building, and eventually run up to him and tackled him to the ground.

"Woah-!!"

"Naruto-kun!" She chimed, her one and only tail swishing about in the air. The case flew off into the distance and had managed to spark her attention after a while…something from the world outside Naruto's room, no wonder she found it interesting!!

She scrambled off of him and sniffed the contents, her nose scrunched up at the smell she thought to be putrid. _'Guh, it smells like the pink-haired girl!'_

"I got you some clothes…so you don't have to go around naked." He explained before getting up from the floor, she gave him a confused look.

"What's wrong with my body? Don't you like it?" She looked a little disheartened, but instantly he shook his hands about frantically.

No! It's not that…but uhh, people can't go out in public with no clothes on, you want to go outside right?" He asked, and she nodded enthusiastically. In a flash she was working out how to put them on, and then another thought came to her; if the smelt like Sakura, maybe that would make her more like Sakura, and then Naruto would like her!! In thought of these false hopes the Kyuubi got dressed into her undergarments quickly, and then into a plain black sleeveless top with a mesh top over that. She attempted the blue cargo pants, but unfortunately they had to sit quite low or else they aggravated her tail.

"Uhm, can you hide that?" He asked, and pointed to her tail "And those," pointing to her fox ears. She nodded, and with a few quick hand seals they was gone, and she could pull the trousers up a little higher. "Ah, that's better." She mused as Naruto looked at her in shock, he'd almost forgotten that this girl was probably one of the most powerful beings in Konoha, and would've probably been the greatest had her powers not been sealed away.

"Right! Now…we need a name for you," He mused whilst scratching his chin. His eyes looked the girl up and down, and wondered what name would suit her. The first thing he noticed was her fiery locks of red…perhaps that could help…

"Red…Uhh, Rose, Ruby, Scarlet, Heather, Aka,"

"Aka…I like that one." She supplied, and so it was settled. Aka would be her alias.

OOOOOOOOOO

Kyuubi slept soundlessly on the sofa, curled up like a kitten; it looked like just the excitement of being able to go outside wore her out…which was odd considering her strength, but it made Naruto smile. She was such a gentle soul really, he only wished the rest of the world would be more accepting of her, but he knew that wouldn't happen, no matter how much he wanted it to.

There was a light tap at the door, and soon Naruto was up to answer, and was then met by Sakura's sheepish expression.

"Sakura-chan!" The enthusiasm quickly dropped into a mumble "…You're not gonna hit me are you?"

She laughed lightly before swaying her head from side to side. "No, I was actually coming to apologise about that." She explained. "I guess I just felt a little…agitated, I know I was the only one who could help…But…" She sighed in defeat. "I'm rambling aren't I? Anyway, the point is, I still meant what I said; I still…well, you know. You mean a lot to me." Turning her head away in embarrassment the girl blushed.

"I know you did, and I did too." With that he kissed her lightly on the cheek, making her feel even more flustered. "Thanks for letting Aka use your clothes,"

"Aka?" She questioned.

"Oh, her 'new name'." Sakura gave him an 'aah' sound in realisation before biting her lower lip.

"So..uhm, when shall we tell 'Aka' about…us?" She asked, and the happy expression on Naruto's face soon vanished, he didn't want to hurt Kyuubi… But he didn't want to lie to her either.

"How about, now?"

Sakura backed away from the apartment a little, unsure if it was safe to enter. She was scared; terrified even, what if the Kyuubi…she gulped…killed her?

Suddenly she felt something warm cup her hand, emerald eyes met Naruto as he smiled warmly at her. "Don't worry, I'll be here to protect you. I'll always protect you Sakura-chan!"

She couldn't resist the urge to smile back and nod. "Right then, let's do this."

OOOOOOOOOO

"If this makes you happy…then so be it." The expression on Kyuubi's face was bitter as she turned away, but she couldn't just get angry, or else Naruto would never love her!! She'd have to be patient, seduce him over time, and he'd leave Sakura for her…the plan sounded reasonable, but at the same time her heart felt heavy, she had been so happy only a few hours ago…just being able to hold Naruto, but now…that just wouldn't be good enough, knowing his heart belonged to Sakura.

"Kyuubi, I'd really like us to be friends…I know you don't like me much," Sakura tried to console her, whilst her hand was holding Naruto's, by now it had stopped trembling, but she still needed his support, she was still a little scared.

"That's right, I don't like you much…" Kyuubi spoke calmly, but there was an obvious venomous tone in her voice, her rusty eyes met Sakura, causing the medic nin to flinch a little. "Sorry, but I'm not interested in your friendship." Her eyes skipped towards Naruto. "I don't like this situation, but I suppose I don't have much of a choice do I?"

"…I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt you."

The fox girl rose from her place on the sofa, looking at the lovebirds with a scowl on her face, she quickly turned away again, changing the topic of conversation. "Can we go outside now?" She asked, in a voice as plain as the colour beige.

Naruto's eyes shifted towards the door, and unbeknownst to the Kyuubi, the seals had already been taken off. He looked back to her, and nodded.

"Yeah, let's try it."

"Are you sure Naruto?" Asked Sakura in a slightly worried tone.

"It'll be fine!" He walked over to the Kyuubi and took her hand in his. "Come on, let's go!"

OOOOOOOOOO

Kyuubi's head was in a whirr of confusion as she walked in front of Naruto and Sakura, all these different people, all had their own intriguing chakra, it kind of made her want to go off and explore them. The sun was still perched high in the sky and she smiled, the crisp air and sunlight all around her made her feel so free. Naruto and Sakura were given quite the challenge, having to keep up with someone so energetic. The blonde cupped Sakura's hand and dragged her through the streets, both laughed playfully all the while.

"Naruto, should we take her to Tsunade?" Sakura wondered; she'd probably want to see what had come out of the operation.

"Hmm? Oh sure!!" The two exchange smiles, and Naruto seemed too focused on Sakura's beautiful features to notice the person in front of him. Soon the two collided and caused Naruto to fall over.

"Hey! Watch where you're go- oh, Naruto and Sakura!" The two looked up to see they'd actually bumped into Kiba, and before they knew it the three were catching up like old times, since missions usually got in the way of socialising.

Sakura was the first to be snapped out of the happy aura, she nudged Naruto who was laughing at some joke Kiba made.

"Hm? Is something wrong?"

"Naruto…Where's Aka?"

…

Oh crap.

OOOOOOOOOO

'_Hmmm, this one has lots of chakra, oh! But his is far stronger!' _Kyuubi was staring at the passers by, sometimes following the 'powerful' ones, most of which were wearing matching uniforms, which Kyuubi didn't really understand, but she _did_ recognise the attire…she recognised them from when she first came to this village and attacked the people here. But in her day of searching the village she had found out that these people were infact rather friendly, some were laughing and talking to each other, some were even kissing and holding hands.

Kyuubi sighed to herself, and lifted her hand to her heart before rubbing the back of her hand with the other…she watched the people holding hands, and wished that someone would do that with her the way Naruto did it with Sakura. It looked nice, and had _felt_ nice when the blonde shinobi did it with her, but he'd only done it for a few moments, and it wasn't out of that feeling…_love_…

She turned on her heel, in search of more powerful people, their chakra was alluring for her, it intrigued her greatly, unlike the plain chakra of the next person she found.

She felt a heavy weight of a person's hand on her shoulder, stopping her in her tracks. The Kyuubi turned to face a stocky man, with a smile stretched across his callous skin, this smile was not like Naruto's though…it was almost eerie, and his circulation of chakra was vulgar!

"Are you all alone hime?" He asked, leering at the rusty-eyed fox girl as she glared back…while many of the others looked friendly, this guy certainly didn't…and she had no interest for such a weak specimen of human life.

"I don't know what a 'hime' is, but I'm not one of those."

He bellowed out a low chuckle, his hand on her shoulder slid down to her arm. "Oh but you are! A princess!"

She moved out of his grip. "I don't like you." She said bluntly. "Good day." She turned to leave, but the strange man pulled her back into an alleyway.

Oh? Well, I like you."

"You wont now then." She explained in a plain tone, not quite understanding why this person was all over her, but she didn't like it…so the logical thing to do would've been to make him dislike her, Yes? In the blink of an eye a ball of fiery energy mustered into her palm, very similar to the Rasengan, only is spun faster in her palm then it did in Naruto's. She soon rammed it into the man's chest, sending him straight through a concrete wall.

She tired to leave, _again_. Seemingly unfazed by the fact she'd almost killed a man, but a large crowd had gathered around her, shouting profanities and gasping at her supposedly 'unexplained' action.

"Look," One whispered. "She looks like that Uzumaki boy."

"She _must_ be trouble then."

Kyuubi overheard their conversation, and growled viciously, how dare they such a thing about Naruto! Baring her fangs at the people they soon began to back away. But before she could do anything a new chakra source caught her attention. A strong one… perhaps even stronger then even her beloved Naruto's.

She was stilled when he decided to step in front of her, and he was also glaring at these people through obsidian eyes. Gradually the crowd dispersed, leaving Kyuubi with only this person, and after her last interaction with a stranger, she didn't want to wait for this one.

But he too grabbed her hand, and already she was forming the red Rasengan in the other.

"Are you the Ky-"

"No!" She stopped him in mid-sentence, disarming her attack. "I am Aka…but how do you know of, my true form?"

He tutted under his breath. "You don't recognise me?"

She swayed her head from side to side, declaring a silent 'no'. But when the sun hit his eyes her memory begged to differ.

Her mouth became slightly ajar as she remembered that this being had entered Naruto's subconscious before, while she was still caged, she recognised that tinge of red in his eyes.

"Uchiha Sasuke…"

OOOOOENDOOOOO

_**Omg Sasuke can talk! XDDD No, no that's not really very amazing at all…oh well…That's it for this chapter, hope you enjoyed it n.n I know I enjoyed writing it. (and wohay!! That's it for the SasuSaku moments, I swear!) And I'm thinking…this may perhaps go a little SasuKyuu, What do you guys think?**_

_**Nyeh, remember to R&R, and inspire me for the next instalment xD**_

_**Ja ne!!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Set Me Free**

**Chapter 6**

_**Um…I'm getting the feeling, that a lot of you would like a bug or something to fly into Sasuke's mouth and prevent him from talking ever again…Which is grand, but it wont happen xD And I'm also not feeling the love for SasuKyuu. But now I DEFINATLY know how it'll end, so-o you'll just have to wait and see…**_

OOOOOOOOOO

The Uchiha boy released the Kyuubi's wrist from his callous hands, his eyes were cold and stern as he nodded to her questioning, but before he could do anything more she was…bowing to him?

"It's an honour to finally meet you in person like this." She told him before lifting her head again, a grin stretched over her lips and showed the whites of her fangs. She had a plan in mind, and Sasuke knew it as his own eyes narrowed towards her.

"Say," She said, holding her arms behind her back in an innocent manner and walking ahead of him. "You wouldn't know why Naruto likes Sakura so much, would you?" She turned back to see a sour expression on Sasuke's face, and it almost made her want to laugh.

"What's it to you?" He asked coldly, he didn't seem scared of her nor intimidated, even though he was fully aware of her power. She chortled out-loud, lacing one of her arms around his and making him squirm a little.

"Aah, you like her too don't you? I can just sense these things you see…" Her grin widened as she tapped her nose, and as various girls who happened to be Sasuke fangirls passed, he noticed they ran from him rather than too him…obviously afraid of the Kyuubi's aura. He supposed that was at least one good thing about this girl…Nevertheless, he removed his arm from hers and looked into another direction.

"They're happy together, it doesn't matter what I feel."

She walked in front of him, as if commanding him to look at her, he did so, only to find her grin had not yet dissolved.

"But it does Sasuke-kun. Think about it, I like Naruto, you like Sakura." She paused, letting her small hands cup Sasuke's colder ones. "I could make him happy, you could make her happy. Hm?"

The penny was dropping as Sasuke's eyes widened and the Kyuubi gave him a little wink of knowing. But before he could say anything about her little plan of sorts, quick thundering footsteps caught both off guard as they turned and released the other's hand, only to encounter both Sakura and Naruto.

Naruto was the first to reach them; grabbing the Kyuubi's upper arms he looked her square in the eye, a look of panic on his face. "Aka!! Where'd you go!? I was so worried about you!!!" He scolded as her cheeks flushed a pretty pink…Naruto had been worried about her? The Kyuubi's heart warmed at the thought.

Sakura finally reached the destination, glancing at Kyuubi and Naruto, and then to Sasuke. "You found her?" He nodded. "Thanks Sasuke," She beamed him a chirpy smile, but he didn't crack one of his own.

"Naruto-kun, he was so scary," The Kyuubi huffed as her arms circled around Naruto's waist and she buried her head into his waist, sniffing as if she'd been terrified as she told Naruto about what happened before Sasuke found her. In return Naruto hugged her back, stroking her long ruby locks with one hand. "Its ok now, you've got all of us to look after you!!" He exclaimed happily.

"Thankyou Naruto-kun." She said in a gentle tone, reluctantly moving out of Naruto's embrace, her eyes skimmed towards Sakura and then Sasuke, her smile widened at the Uchiha.

"Sasuke-kun, aren't you supposed to be at the hospital?" Sakura asked in a slightly worried tone, she didn't want him to get ill. He nodded before walking off, not saying a word as per usual…Kyuubi wondered why he wouldn't talk infront of the other two, but she shrugged it off as her attention turned to Naruto, who was casually walking to Sakura's side.

"Maybe you should go with him, just to be safe…" Naruto offered Sakura as she beamed him a disapproving look, was he trying to get rid of her? The medic-nin gulped a little, seeing a blur of red in the corner of her vision, had the Kyuubi won Naruto already? No, that couldn't have been, since the Uzumaki was giving her a 100watt smile that was too genuine to be hiding anything from her. She smiled back, before placing a light kiss on the boy's cheek as they flushed a bright pink.

"Right, I'll catch up with you later then."

He nodded, "See ya then!" He said with a sheepish grin as Sakura dashed away to catch up with Sasuke. Once she was out of sight, Naruto turned to a dumb-founded Kyuubi, who wondered what Naruto was so happy about.

"Right, while Sakura-chan's gone this is my chance!" He exclaimed with his fist help high in the air, in less that a second he'd grabbed the Kyuubi's hand and was dragging her through the streets.

"Na-Naruto?" Was all she could say, unable to hide her blush, what was he planning on doing? She didn't know, but she knew what she wanted it to be…

"We're going to get Sakura a present!!"

Kyuubi heart dropped slightly, and here she was thinking Naruto had wanted to be alone with _her_…

"A present? But why?"

Thankfully Naruto slowed to a pace she could keep up with as his bright eyes scanned the windows of all the shops. He then turned to Kyuubi, smiling gently all the while.

"Well, next week its Sakura's birthday, I want to get her something really nice!" He grinned as an image of Sakura jumping into his arms with glee popped into his head, his blush didn't seem to die down until he looked at the Kyuubi again, who was looking utterly confused.

"A…Birthday?" She blinked repeatedly. "Sorry, I've never heard that word before, what is it?"

"Hmm," Naruto began scratching his head, his eyes staring up at the cloudless sky as though the answer was up there, he'd never had to explain a birthday before…since it was a pretty obvious thing, well…if you were human anyway…

"Well…its like…the day you were born on in one year, and then in every other year when that same day comes around again you celebrate it. And you can celebrate by giving that person presents or throwing a party…Or both…"

"…"

Yeah…Naruto sucked at explaining things.

"Urm. Well, the point is, I need to get Sakura a present!" He grinned, causing the Kyuubi to smile with him.

"So on your birthday, people buy you presents?"

"That's right!" He chirped happily, the feeling of knowing something that someone else didn't know was all very different to the blonde shinobi, but he had to say it felt pretty good.

As they walked Naruto noticed the Kyuubi watching her feet sadly, and it made his brows arch in a frown.

"Say, do you remember what day you were born on?" He asked, maybe that'd cheer her up…

"Hm? Oh…no, I don't remember."

While it seemed the mood had been a little damped, Naruto quickly reversed it with another cheery smile. "Well how about this, your birthday can be the same as mine! October the 10th!" He suggested, well…. they'd shared his body for long enough, why not the same birthday too?

"Can you really do that?" She asked with curiosity glistening in her eyes.

"Hm, well…why not?" He grinned at Kyuubi before something sparking at the corner of his eyes caught his attention. It was as though he were in a trance after that, slowly letting go of the Kyuubi's hand he walked to a shop window, a jewellery shop to be precise.

On one of the displays sat a beautiful silver bracelet with decorative rose quartz stones embedded in the metal, it twinkled beautifully underneath the sunlight, almost winking at Naruto, just asking to be bought.

"Hey Aka, you think she'd like that one?" He asked, pointing to it through the glass as the Kyuubi slowly approached, she peered into the window and was stunned to see such a beautiful bracelet, she nodded; although sadly. "Yeah, its pretty…"

Naruto's eyes glanced at the price tag and instantly his spirits lowered, it was pricey…really pricey for his budget. It wasn't long before he was searching his little frog wallet, he had enough…and a little more actually…but that was the money he usually put towards food and things he needed. He thought about it for a few moments, and couldn't believe he'd hesitated… Of course he'd buy it! Sakura was more than worth it; she was his everything!!

He entered the shop, the bell above the door ringing to inform the owner someone was there, as he headed to the counter Naruto noticed a similar bracelet to the one he'd seen on display, only the jewels were rubies and rather than silver it was gold, but the pattern was still the same…He instantly thought that one would suit Kyuubi, but…he didn't have enough money for both…

"How can I help you?" The man asked as Naruto's eyes shifted between the two bracelets…He had to choose, the shop would be closing soon! With a deep intake of breath Naruto made his decision.

"Well…"

---

Kyuubi waited outside for Naruto, and upon hearing the bell above the door chime her senses perked up, her eyes found Naruto, holding a little bag and an empty wallet. She forced a smile to hide her sadness whilst curiously leaning over and peering at the bag.

"Did you buy it?"

"Uhhmmm…." Naruto rummaged through the little bag and found a neat, posh-looking box, he opened it up to show Kyuubi, who seemed…surprised, to say the least.

"But, that's not the right one Naruto…"

"Yeah, well…Its similar…" True, it was similar, but this one was obviously second hand, the silver was far more worn, as it didn't shimmer quite so brightly under the setting sun. "But I wanted to buy two, so I had to go with these…"

He pulled out another box and handed it to Kyuubi, she blinked in a dumbfounded manner before looking back at Naruto. "Is it…our birthday today?"

He laughed. "No, it's just…well, call it a thank-you present, for being so understanding."

A now overly excited Kyuubi hastily opened the box, to reveal a coppery-looking bracelet with a few orange and red jewels here and there, nothing fancy…but it was the thought that counted right? To know Naruto hadn't gone with one of the fancy ones, so he could buy two instead, and make both of them happy.

"Sorry it's not all that, but-"

He was cut off when the Kyuubi practically threw herself at Naruto, her arms latching onto his neck. "Thank-you Naruto!! This has been a wonderful day!!!"

He hugged back. "I'm glad you like it." He laughed at her exuberance; his antics must've been rubbing off on her.

The two walked back home with bright smiles on their faces, as Naruto thought that perhaps since Sakura's present hadn't been too expensive, he could perhaps give her something more thoughtful and from the heart…Well, he still had a week to think about it, Naruto was sure he'd come up with something. Infact, he was certain!!

OOOOOOOOOO

Naruto slumped down onto the sofa, still with the little bag in his hand. Rummaging through it he found the bracelet and took a good hard look at it, it was nice…but not as eye-catching as the first, it didn't have the same 'wow-factor' and its shimmer was actually pretty dull for a piece of jewellery. His eyes narrowed, Sakura deserved more than this!

As he sat staring at the little bracelet, the Kyuubi sat in front of the TV, fascinated by its sounds and pictures, her eyes were glued to whatever was on as she wondered how such a machine worked, idly her hand fiddled with her own bracelet decorating her slender wrist, but her mind was very occupied with the blurry image on the screen. She huffed in frustration, how could she tell what was going on if the image was blurry?

Raising her index finger the Kyuubi accumulated a small amount of chakra to her fingertip and channelled it into the screen. The sound of small sparks caught Naruto's attention, he looked up, and before long he was awe-stricken and drawn out of his frustrated thoughts.

"I tried that once, but I ended up breaking it." He explained to her, a drop of sweat rolling down the side of his face as he watched, and felt like he knew what was coming. He'd tried that before too, hearing that it could actually work, but his efforts had been a little too brutal and the screen had sparked and made a fizzling sound before the power surge became too much, and apparently melted the insides of the appliance… The idea of having to fork out for another one made him shudder, but at the same time he was too interested to see if Kyuubi's attempts would be a futile as his own…So he never actually told her to stop.

She wouldn't have listened anyway, if anything it would've made her try harder, the chakra took a needle-like formation, stronger, shaper, until it brightened up the screen and the blur also became a sharper image.

"There," She pronounced happily. "My chakra's shaper than yours." She explained. "Like a needle, that's why I can do it." She winked, feeling proud of her efforts on the appliance.

"Sharp…" Naruto trailed off, looking back at the bracelet in his hands, a spark of realisation then hitting him. "That's it!!! You're a genius Kyuubi!!"

She raised a brow at the blonde as he quickly stood, grabbing his coat and heading to the door. "Where are yo-?"

"I'm just going to train a little, I wont be long!" He yelled before taking his leave, the bracelet never leaving his grip.

---

Unbeknownst to Naruto, the Kyuubi had perched her elbows on the window-sill and was leaning out to look at the courtyard below the flats where he was training. She watched him mould his chakra again and again until it was spot on, like a pin or a needle, sharp and deadly… At first, she wondered what on earth this had to do with Sakura or the bracelet, and why he'd taken some scrap metal with him. But all too soon it sunk in when he used his own charka on the tree at first to…carve on it…

'Next Hokage.' It said.

He wrote it on the tree…

With his chakra.

She watched him carve it onto the brick wall, and then the metal, until he could get every single letter neat and tidy, until he could make every letter smaller and smaller…

He was going to engrave the bracelet for her, it was really that simple, and yet so from the heart.

The fox-girl smiled gently, resting her face in her hands… Yes, she loved Naruto, more than he'd ever know. But seeing him so devoted to another, and seeing that person return his affections, it made her happy…to know that _he_ was…

By now the young boy was sweating from a hefty workout, he wiped away the sweat from his brow and huffed in exhaustion, looking proud of his work. She knew he hadn't put 'Next Hokage' on the bracelet too, but form here she couldn't tell what _was_ on it… She could only tell that Naruto was happy. And that's all that mattered really.

Perhaps it had been a bad decision to put ideas into Sasuke's head about splitting the two up...

She tried to call Naruto back inside, to tell him it was getting late and he should probably leave it at that, but a lump got caught in her throat, chocking her until she spluttered in desperation to get the words out…No words came though, only a crimson liquid that painted the carpet. She gasped, wiping the blood from her mouth until she lost the feeling in her fingertips…and the rest of her body…

Darkness came, and washed away any more thoughts.

OOOOOOOOOO

Sakura's hands twitched above the soundless phone in her room. She gotten home after seeing Sasuke off hours ago…she would've expected Naruto to come round or at least call by now, but there was nothing. Laying back on her bed the medic nin looked to her plain ceiling and huffed in annoyance, she didn't want to phone him…she didn't want to sound desperate.

But in truth, that's exactly what she was.

Love, was not really such a splendid thing. It gave her a churning feeling in her stomach, it made her feel more self conscious and more needy, it made her get jealous and paranoid, but at the same time it was addictive…all those side-effects some how seemed worth it in her perspective when she was with him.

"Maybe I'll just go visit him."

'_No! That seems desperate!!'_

"Well…I can make up some excuse can't I? …"

'_Like what?!'_

It was true, Sakura's inner self hadn't died down in the least over the years…if anything it had gotten worse…and she was always getting odd looks when she walked around talking to herself, no surprise there really.

She rose from her spot on the bed, her emerald eyes watching the phone carefully, practically waiting for it to start ringing. About a minute later, waiting seemed like too much agony, and thus she rose, and decided she _would_ visit him…Surely she didn't need a reason to visit her own boyfriend?

It was then, just as she was about to leave, when the phone began to ring.

In and instant Sakura had practically dived at the thing, grabbing it and flying through the air…and landing with a tremendous thud.

A "what-the-?" Could be heard on the other end as many crashes and curses were made from Sakura's end of the line.

"NARUTO!"

"Uh, no…"

She huffed, plopping herself down on the end of her bed, she fiddled with the cord of the phone.

"What do you want Ino-pig?"

---

"The person you are trying to reach is currently una-"

"ARRGHHH!!" Naruto slammed the phone down in frustration; the only two medic-nins who knew about the Kyuubi were Tsunade and Sakura. Tsunade was currently in the operating theatre according to the girl at the hospital reception, and Sakura-

"Get off the damn phone Sakura!!"

He turned to Kyuubi, who had sprawled herself across the floor, unable to support her own body weight and she coughed and wheezed, barely getting enough air to her lungs. The colour of her cheeks had vanished, leaving a very, very poorly looking fox girl.

Naruto was all in all, scared out of his wits.

"It's gonna be OK, I'll look after you, I swear!!" He said, stroking her long tresses of red hair as she inhaled another shallow breath…A sense of worry shook in the young boy's eyes as her went back to the phone, trying the number over and over again.

OOOOOOOOOOO

"Ino! For the last time I'm hanging up now!!"

With that she did so, and only let go of an aggravated sigh when it stared ringing again, grudgingly the pink-haired girl picked it up, a tone of disdain upon her voice.

"Ino, If that's you…"

"SAKURA!!!" Naruto screamed down the phone.

""Naruto!" She seemed chirpy, but when she heard the tone of his voice her panic-instincts seemed to kick in. "…Is something wrong?"

"It's Kyuubi!! I don't know what'swrongIwasjustoutsideandth-"

"Naruto! Slow down!! What's wrong?"

Taking in a deep breath to calm himself, Naruto started over again…but the worry never left his voice.

"She's ill, really Ill!! Sakura you gotta help!!"

At first, she thought he meant a cold or something, or he'd given her some off milk (that seemed like the type of thing he'd do), Naruto could barely take care of himself sometimes, let alone a demon-fox! So it wouldn't have surprised her if something so petty got him worried. But apparently, it was far more serious than she first thought.

"I don't want her do die!!"

Her eyes widened in disbelief; if death was an issue it had to be serious! The phone was quickly dropped and bags of medical supplies were dragged out of the house as fast as she could take them. For all the times Naruto saved her she would finally save him, and make him happy, even if it meant helping a creature that probably hated her…That was the promise she made to herself…To make up for her past weaknesses.

OOOOOOOOOO

She arrived at the scene hastily, barely saying hello to Naruto, but he didn't seem to complain…There were more important issues to deal with. She tired to be calm but the pure look of worry on Naruto's face was scaring her, and the look of pain on the Kyuubi's face even more so. With a determined look in her eyes Sakura set up her apparatus by the Kyuubi's side as Naruto watched from afar…

"Is…she gonna be OK?"

Sakura was silent, too busy concentrating, and the suspense was killing him.

"Sakura! Please!"

"Naruto!! You've got to calm down." She snapped as she flicked the end of the needle and injected it into the other girl's arm. "Look, I'm here for you now, both of you." She gave Naruto that same smile he gave her whenever she was feeling down. "I'll protect you, I promise."

The Kyuubi hissed as the needle pierced her skin. Naruto stood away from the scene, unable to bare the look of pain on the Kyuubi's face.

He nodded at the medic-nin, finding comfort in her words before he let her get back to aiding the Kyuubi. Her shallow breaths soon returned to a normal rate, but the colour of her face didn't. Eventually she fell asleep, and all Naruto could do was bring in a blanket for her sleeping form…he'd never felt so guilty before…not being able to look after the girl that cared about him so much.

"So…did you find out what was wrong?" He asked after the manic-panic died down.

Sakura nodded with a stern look across her face as Naruto sat on the floor beside her...Sakura's look was not forlorn though, and already she knew he'd exagerated about the 'death' bit...but still, the Kyuubi wasn't exatly healthy either.

"Its nothing too serious. But currently, the Kyuubi's body and immune system is not used to this new environment, it'll take a few weeks for her body to adjust. Until then, she'll need a lot of rest and TLC," Sakura gulped, her hands fiddling with her attire nervously.

"And that's why I've made this decision. If it's OK with you…"

Naruto inched closer, keen to hear what she had to say. "Go on…"

With a deep breath, she looked Naruto square in the eye, not allowing her petty emotions to take over...even though, at this proximity, she just wanted to kiss him. _ 'No!! This isn't the time to be thinking like that!!'_

"Naruto, no offence…But there's no way I can leave you to look after her by yourself. You're not capable enough.

And that's why-"

Naruto's shoulder's sagged at her words as he felt a pain in his heart, but he knew she was right, he wasn't capable…he needed Sakura…but still, the penny didn't really drop until she actually said it:

"I'm temporarily moving."

His eyes snapped up from their slightly depressed state.

"Moving? To where?"

Sakura sighed at his dim-witted-ness before finishing.

"The three of us will live here,

Together."

OOOOOENDOOOOO

_**A/N Sorry for lack of romance…T.T aand, sorry, for loads of Kyuubi and hardly any Sakura…**_

_**But I hope you'll enjoy what I have in store with a schizophrenic, a demon-fox and an idiot all living under the same roof n.n**_

_**Until next time, Ja ne!!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Set Me Free**

**Chapter 7**

**A/N First off, I am SO sorry it took me this long to update, but ya'know…stuff happens n' all. But hopefully you'll forgive me, since I made this chapter extra long aaaand, yes…you NaruSaku-ers finally get what you want XD**

_**Anywho, here it is! Enjoy! **_

_**Oh, and there are a few little extras in my other A/N that you might be interested in, so go take a look once you're done reading XD**_

_**ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**_

OOOOO

"EEEEEEEEIEEEEEEE!!" The pink haired teen screamed crudely as she picked up the nearest thing she could find, which just so happened to be a newspaper set one simple cardboard box, and furiously she began to hit the floor, channelling all her super-human strength into annihilating a bug. Thundering footsteps came closer as a blonde quickly opened the door to the room Sakura was cleaning, his bright blue eyes wide with terror as she glared at him.

"Sakura-chan!! What're ya doing!?!" He shouted, it worry rather than panic, well…she had sounded like she was jumping out of her skin from the other room. The medic looked up, anger simmering in her eyes as Naruto's throat dried up.

"Naruto!! This room is disgusting!! You wanna know how many bugs I've had to kill!?!" She slowly advanced on him, whacking the newspaper over his head again and again.

"Ow! Sak- OW! Cha- OW!" He tired to talk, but now Sakura had caught on and was slapping the wretched thing at his mouth. She would not let him talk without her say first!! This apartment was a tip!

"NINE! Naruto! NINE!" She scolded, her hand fisting the paper as she hit him one final time. "You! Ugh, this is gross! Have you seen all the-?"

She was instantly stopped when she felt her back against the wall of the spare room, in which Naruto kept a bunch of god knows what in boxes…Sakura thought it'd be best to clear it out now that they needed the extra room…but when she felt the blonde's breath on her cheeks, it looked like Naruto had other ideas, as her heart began to flutter in her chest. Him against her, against a wall, her eyes caught in his…it all seemed to fit a little too nicely.

"Sakura…"

She blushed as he whispered, pressing his fingers against her rosy lips, she pursed an 'Mn?' sound before he drew his fingers away.

"Aka's trying to sleep…you screaming might wake her up." Naruto said gingerly (they'd decided to call her Aka inside too, it would make the name easier to get used to), instantly snapping Sakura out of her dreamy state…and now:

Not she was just utterly pissed off.

"Hmph!" She pouted before pushing past him and getting on with the cleaning as Naruto looked over her shoulder, he sighed a little to himself as she continued to ignore him, or at least pretend she was ignoring him. "Ah, you mad at me?" He asked, possibly the worst or dumbest question he could've asked as Sakura snapped her head back round.

"Naruto, don't do one thing and mean another,"

He blinked in surprise. But unfortunately, he just couldn't seem to grasp the medic's terminology. She sighed, feeling defeated before turning to leave the room, only to be met by a sleepy looking face as she gasped in surprise, she hadn't meant to wake up Aka.

"Mfft," The Kyuubi sighed whilst rubbing her eyes. Sakura's angry state seemed to drop as she looked sincerely towards Aka. "Ah, sorry, are you.. feeling any better?" She asked, gulping back her fear. While the tension had died down, and Aka seemed OK with the idea of Sakura living with them…the medic was still a little frightened, what if Aka still wanted her dead? For a moment, Sakura was truly afraid, and it was pathetic really…this girl looked so fragile, and she was small and short…anyone would think it mad for Sakura to be afraid of …of that!

But, cute looks or not, she was a wolf in sheep's clothing.

"Can I have some more medicine?" Aka asked sweetly, tugging at Sakura's sleeve the way a child would cling to their mother. She hated having to rely on this girl for her health, but in the past week…Aka found herself adjusting to their situation, she supposed Sakura wasn't so bad, she wasn't patronising or vicious, just…caring. Their was something at the back of Aka's mind, telling her that she should apologise to Sakura for scaring her, for always being so antisocial towards her, but then…she just shoved those thoughts away, this girl was what stood between her and Naruto! Could she really like a creature like that?

"Sure," Sakura said, leading Aka back to the sofa before glancing back at Naruto who was…smiling? She didn't understand why, since she'd just scolded him…maybe he was happy to seem them getting along, she wasn't sure…but something seemed to make her smile back, like she'd never been angry in the first place.

He walked over to the two of them, planting a kiss on Sakura's and then Aka's head, causing both to blink in surprise.

"Thanks Sakura-chan, I dunno what either of us would do without you…right Aka-chan?" He looked towards the redhead, who pouted slightly; she didn't like the idea of complimenting Sakura. "Suppose…" she mumbled, causing Naruto to laugh a little.

"Don't worry about the spare room, I'll tidy it up, OK?" Sakura gave him a look like he had three heads…surely this wasn't her Naruto speaking…

"But-!"

"Bu-uuut?" He asked as she began to laugh.

"You cleaning? That's a first!!" The two of them began to laugh in unison, with Aka slowly frowning when they weren't looking, wishing she could make Naruto laugh like that, maybe one day….she'd be able to…

_'Some day…'_

OOOOO

"Don't be shy," Sakura said sweetly, helping with the removal of each article of clothing, the steam from the bath rose and hit milky flesh that was soon being unveiled as clothes puddled towards the floor. The sound of water flickered through the air as a foot was placed in the pool of hot water, a yelp was made as red locks swayed from side to side.

"Ah-! It's hot!" Aka yelped, before adjusting to the heat and finally allowing her entire body to sink into the bath. She sat there completely still, allowing the water to help relax her body that was exhausted from illness. There was a deep silence in the bathroom, only the sound of Sakura scrubbing Aka's hair could be heard…That was until, the demon fox decided to speak.

"I don't like this…"

Sakura blinked in confusion, her hands stopping their pace. "What? The way I wash your hair?" She asked, causing the other girl to huff.

"No, not that…my feelings. I wish I didn't like him, really… I wish I could forget him, pursue my dreams of freedom…" She began, Sakura's pace of massaging slowed down as she listened intently to what Aka said. "But, what's freedom when you feel empty inside?"

"Aka…" Sakura mumbled, watching a forlorn expression smear the other girls face. The pinkette turned away. "You know, I don't like this either, this guilt of being the person stopping you from being happy… But, I can't leave him either…"

"Then, that leaves us in a bit of a state. Doesn't it?"

Silence, as steam painted the mirror and carved it into a square of blur.

"Yeah…I guess, but…Maybe…it could work?"

Aka turned her body around to face Sakura. "How? In the end…at lease one of us will be mise-"

Aka paused in mid-sentence, as soft lips touched hers, only for a moment mind, as Sakura quickly drew away from their kiss. "I want this to work so much, I want Naruto to be happy, and I know you do to…It can work, but for that to happen, you have to give _me_ a chance too."

The demon rested her fingers against her lips, her body shuffling in the bath so she could look properly at Sakura.

"You have to stop hating me, please. Because as long as you're Aka, a part of Naruto I've seen for so many years, then I can never hate you."

Aka laughed, a cynical laugh that bounded off of the bathroom walls. "Don't be so naive Sakura, you think its that simple? That I can live sharing him, that one of us will always be second best? Can _you_ live sharing him?" She asked, causing Sakura to wonder, there was a hesitation before she replied.

"I can try…but, you have to as well…"

Aka turned away, not giving the medic an answer, Sakura simply frowned before returning to washing Aka's hair, who again…decided to interrupt her.

"Say, do you know much about Akatsuki?" Came the out-of-the-blue question.

"Hm?" Sakura jumped in shock, just that word seemed to send a chill up her spine. "I know enough….why'd you ask?"

Aka's eyes narrowed somewhat, their rusty colour becoming darker. "Where are they?" She said in a threatening tone, a strange chakra seemed to conjure from her body, as Sakura's hands that were covered in lather from the shampoo began to tremble.

"I…I don't know…"

"Where are they?!" Aka's pupils became more like small slits as she snapped her head around to face the terrified kunoichi, but her anger slipped away…No, it wasn't Sakura's fault, and Naruto would never forgive her if she hurt this pink-haired girl.

"Sorry…" She mumbled before turning her back to Sakura again, who couldn't help thinking that sudden outburst was a little strange. What did Aka want with Akatsuki?

There was another awkward silence before crashes and yelps could be heard outside, most likely…Naruto's awful attempts at clearing out the spare bedroom, she guessed…

"Maybe we should help him…" Aka muttered, though it was mainly to herself, and Sakura didn't seem to take much notice since now she was running conditioner through the ends of the fox-girl's hair.

"Nahhh, he'll only tell us it's a _man's_ job that only a _man_ must do," Sakura giggled, almost forgetting how scary Aka could be at times, of whom was now laughing along with her.

'_I suppose, Sakura isn't really that bad…'_ She mused, her fingers beneath the water played with the bracelet that might have been going rusty by now, but it was a rusty colour anyway… _'I hope she likes her one, Naruto put a lot of effort into that…'_

_'Maybe I really should consider leaving, perhaps that way…Naruto would be happier… Maybe then I could move on…'_

"Sakura? Once we're done, could you do me a favour?" She asked shyly. "I want to visit Sasuke-kun…Will you take me?"

OOOOO

"I'm. So. Dead!" Naruto yawned before slumping onto the sofa, the dust practically bounced off if his attire in a puff of smoke. Causing Sakura to yell at him…

"Naruto! Change out of those filthy cloths before you start dossing!!" She complained, and somehow…he couldn't help wondering why he wasn't in charge when this was his apartment, but for now he let it slip, since he could never stay mad at Sakura. Instead he just gave her a foxy grin, which disappeared into a look of confusion.

"Eh? Where's Aka?" His bright eyes scanned the room; no sign of his demon friend around, all he saw was a curve gracing Sakura's lips.

"Well, while you were getting mucky, I took her over to see Sasuke-kun, apparently she wanted to talk to him…alone." Sakura looked to the side, wondering what business the two had together, or even…what they were planning. She soon shrugged those thoughts away when she felt a pair of strong hands grip her waists. Looking down, she saw Naruto sitting on the sofa, arms on the dips of her waist, begging her to join him.

"Eh, that's odd…" He mused out-loud, before grinning wildly at her. "Bu-ut, you know what this means right?" Sakura's face flamed up at what he was implying before the blonde pulled her down on top of him as they laid down on the sofa, and she attempted to wriggle out of his grip.

"Naruto! You're going to get me covered in dust!!" She whined, which was difficult when she could feel his breath on her face, it just made her want to pounce on him…even though, it already looked like she had done, as her legs somehow managed to get tangled with his.

"Ah, then I'll just have to get you out of those dirty, _dirty_ clothes, ne?"

Her eyes widened, if this was Naruto's idea of talking _dirty_….then, it was very cringe-worthy. Nevertheless, her face was as red as an apple. "Naruto!" She couldn't help saying his name, tuning him on like no other as she fisted his dusty shirt, as if bracing herself on the plains of his chest as his arms snaked up her back and over her shoulders.

She tired to bury her head away from him so he wouldn't be able to plant a kiss on her lips, typical of Sakura, always liking to give him a chase… But instead, he placed one on her forehead, smiling affectionately as he did so. "Forehead girl…" He chimed, snapping her patience entirely as she looked him square and the eye, and all he did was laugh at her.

"That's it!!" She said, sitting up so she was now straddling his lap. She fisted the material of his shirt, and brought the Uzumaki's upper body upwards so they were nose to nose. "Do NOT call me that…"

Sadly, that only made his grin wider.

"Ahh, Sakura-chyan, I love it when you're rough with me," He said through fits of laughter and she abruptly left his lap, instantly wiping the happiness off of his face.

"Awwwhhh!! Sakuuuraaa-! I'm sorry…!!"

She walked away a few more paces before turning back to him, a chaste look over her blushing face as she spoke timidly. "Naruto…" She began.

"I don't think I'm ready," She said, shaking her head slightly towards it, the two of them had barely been an item for long, she wasn't sure if she was ready for the things he kept on implying…And Naruto seemed kind enough to understand, although slightly disappointed too.

"Ah, that's alright, sorry…" He looked away whilst scratching the back of his head, knowing he'd been too forward, they were still only teenagers for heaven's sake…it was understandable…

But what wasn't….was Sakura's grin.

"You idiot…" She smiled. "I'm not ready, at least…not on a goddamn sofa." She walked to the doorframe of Naruto's room, her hands gliding up the woodwork as he watched in complete awe of her. "Naruto, if you're going to do me," She grinned at his spell-bound face.

"Do it properly."

OOOOO

Sitting by a bedside as artificial light seeped through the blinds, Aka looked into the black pools of Sasuke's eyes, a serious expression adorned her face.

"You're brother, a member of Akatsuki, yes?"

Sasuke nodded, a cold look in his eyes as he slowly turned towards the demon-fox. "Why do you need to know this?" He asked rather rudely as she bit down on her bottom lip.

"And, Akatsuki…are they still in tact?"

"Only two members remain…" He replied before looking away from her rusty gaze. "Hoshigaki Kisame…and, my brother." His eyes narrowed in what seemed to be hatred. Causing confusion to weld itself upon Aka's face.

"I hate him, more than the way every villager hated Naruto, more than Neji hated his cousin, more than you hate the fact you can't be with Naruto…" His hands fisted the bed sheets in anger as his eyes traced the white hospital room.

"I hate him." Sasuke mumbled coldly, so cold it was enough to make Aka shiver.

"This world you live in seems so full of hate, I sometimes wonder why I wanted freedom so badly…." Sasuke turned back to face Aka, as if wishing for her to elaborate.

"But, no matter how much I want to be with Naruto. I have a reason why I need to leave here, even without Naruto, even if the journey is painful. In a way, my aspirations coincide with yours Sasuke-kun…and that's why I'm here…"

He blinked, for the first time in their conversation Sasuke was showing an emotion that wasn't bitter. "Oh? I thought you were here to try and suffocate me with plans to split up Naruto and Sakura." Sasuke taunted.

"No…" She sighed, "Sakura's a good person…although she's annoying, she deserves him. I bet you think the same thing about Naruto right?"

Begrudgingly, Sasuke nodded.

"Well then, perhaps its best to leave them be, and focus on our dreams." She smiled sadly to herself. "You and I have a lot in common, Sasuke-kun."

"Oh? How so?" He inquired, a grin stretched onto Aka's face.

"We're both avengers…"

Her hand reached out for his, causing another look of surprise to meet his face.

"Sasuke-kun, help me eliminate you're brother, and wipe out Akatsuki for good…"

OOOOO

She was hot and cold all over as Naruto advanced, his hands managed to find their way to her body again, slowly, step by step…he seemed to take her backwards and into his room. Sakura's giggles were cut short as the blonde's hungry lips found hers, and she affectionately returned his kiss, craving the lust just as much as he did. His lips met her neck and collarbone, delightfully skimming over any bare skin as she fisted his hair in want. "Naruto…" She chimed, as the backs of her legs finally connected with the bed, sending both tumbling down onto it, his body weight on hers felt so natural to her.

"I want you…" He whispered like music to her ears, his hands soon played with her top, tugging it a little past her shoulders so he could kiss her there. Her head tossed and turned against the pillow, having never experienced a closeness like this. Her back arced as his lips sent her to heaven; she shut her eyes tightly as her hips made the bold movement of rolling against his; wanting to take him to heaven too.

"Sakura," He moved his lips away from her bare shoulders, allowing a simple whine to leave her lips as she looked up in blue eyes, somehow filled with concern as he panted from the lack of air he'd had. "Are, you sure about this?" He asked, his hands now ran through her locks of pink hair….he knew he wanted her, he'd wanted her for years… Just holding her was enough; just being with her was all he needed. The real question was, did she want him back?

With a heat in her eyes she nodded, her hands playing with his hair brought his head down into another searing kiss, and now with his answer his hips began to grind against hers, a gasp of air got caught in her throat as she returned the action, feeling a heat swell in-between her thighs, something she couldn't comprehend, but felt the need to react to.

"Please, Naruto.." She pleased, arching her head back to give him a wide surface area of her neck to graze his teeth along as his hands made quick work of her top, flinging it to one side. He gulped shyly whilst removing her bra, but delighting in seeing her rosy nipples perked up and wonton for his touch as he rolled them between his fingertips, a low moan left her lips as he sucked on each one, sending shooting waves of bliss down her spine. Her hands glided up his top as she panted, feeling his pectoral muscles contract and quiver with every movement.

Oh god, she had to have him.

She pulled his lips away from her chest (with reluctance of course) and removed the top before working on his belt as they grinded against one another, so much so that she could soon feel his stiff erection pressing against her leg, causing her to blush madly at the thought of it.

It wasn't long before both were stripped down to only their undergarments, Sakura shyly looked up at Naruto, who had himself propped up on his hands, they panted from long sessions of kissing, as Naruto seemed dumb-founded by her half-lidded, dreamy looking eyes, and her lips that were plump and rosy from kissing. He couldn't believe how lucky he was, she was beautiful, and everything he wanted. Soon he was straddling her, his hands stroking every contour of her body, his azure orbs watched her squirm beneath him with pleasure. The sweat over her body made his hands glide easily over her, over her navel, her pert nipples, her creamy thighs. He'd never been so infatuated before.

Sakura reached up to him, bringing him down in another lip-lock…Up until now, she'd been too afraid to touch his manhood that she could feel pressing against her, and he hadn't yet touched her throbbing centre, she was scared, really scared.. But as Naruto placed a kiss on her temple, she knew she was in safe hands.

He rolled over to her side, his arm linked over her waist before his made circular motions around her navel. His eyes watched her breasts bob up and down with every breath she took. "Sakura-chan…" He began as they laid on the bed together, both dosed in each other's sweat, both nervous about what was to come. "We don't have to,"

"But, I want to…" She replied, looking over to him and smiling before her hands tugged at her lacy pink panties, he watched in awe as they clung to her thighs and revealed herself to him, Sakura then took his hand in hers. Naruto could feel her lean in, and whisper into his ear, but it was hard to hear, when all he could her was the blood rushing though his head. "Touch me," Was all he could make out from her voice that seemed to change with lust, he nodded as the hand in hers moved over her centre. Sakura's breath hitched when his fumbling fingers sifted through her curls of hair, and entered her wet folds. Unintentionally her hips jerked against his hand, her palms braced themselves on his shoulders as she moved against him, side by side as she buried her face in the crook of his neck. "N-Na-ruto…" She muffled out as his fingers moved against her sensitive flesh, taking her to all sorts of new highs whilst she roughly bucked against him, her eyes clasped shut as ecstasy took over. Never had Naruto seen her so lust-bound, and he only felt his neglected erection pulse with more desire, making his hand move more quickly, deeply, faster against her.

It only got faster when she pulled his boxers down. "Sakura!!" He cried, but it soon came out as more of a strangled groan when her hand played with his hot shaft, her fingertips running up and down his length, the pad of her thumb shyly massaged the tip of his cock, which was gradually doused in pre-cum as his hips rocked against her hand.

To her disappointment he moved his hand away before she had the chance to climax, she looked at him with worry as he moved away…had he changed his mind? But all to soon her questions were answered as he completely removed the boxers, and helped her remove her panties after licking his fingers clean of her creamy residue.

"I wan to be inside you." He told her sternly, settling himself above her once more, his arousal dangling just over her tight cavern of heat, her legs hooked themselves over his hips in anticipation of what was to come. She was still a virgin, and scared of pain, but she trusted him, and nodded with a smile.

"Then do it," She told him as he nodded mischievously, his callous palms gripped her hips as he slowly sunk down, sliding himself inside of her, as a rush of pain took over Sakura, a rush of raw blood and lust took over Naruto. She yelped a little, tears almost pricking at the corners of her eyes as her fingernails dug into his shoulders. Naruto bent down, kissing her forehead as pleasure steered his every movement, that, and love for Sakura, and only Sakura.

"I'm sorry…I'll try not to hurt you, I promise."

She nodded jerkily, her lips quivering from his kindness. "I…I know." Gulping back her tension, she allowed her muscles to relax once more, she trusted Naruto more that she trusted anyone.

Naruto could no longer hold back, and soon had to move against her, his shaft rocking back and forth, almost leaving her only to deepen his thrust inside her again. Sakura arced against the quilts, her pain seemed to pale in comparison to the pleasure Naruto blessed her with as they moved together, their moulded bodies creating conflicting friction, sweat and utmost pleasure. She gasped and whined as he whispered her name over and over again, with every deep movement he made.

"Hader, faster, more…" She whined, and Naruto was only too happy to obey, his hips rocked hard against her, as hers bucked to the rhythm they made. Lost in heat as hands glided over every bare inch of skin, Naruto felt himself loosing the battle of control.

"I'm…augh, Sakura- I'm-!"

His hands griped her hips more tightly, as his body convulsed deeply against hers, a mind-blowing orgasm ripped through his entire body as he cried her name one final time. Sakura was soon to follow, after feeling Naruto's hot cum wet her even more, she bit back her sobs of bliss, but all was in vain as climax shattered her world, and her mind went hazy as the last few moments of her pinnacle of pleasure were spent grinding against her lover's manhood until he fell almost bonelessly against her, panting from the heavenly ordeal…and wondering how such pleasure was even humanly possible.

The sickly smell of sweat and sex lingered in the air for a while, as Sakura only heard Naruto's faint pants above her, and his chest heaving up and down against hers before he rolled to her side. For a silent moment they embraced, but it was soon interrupted by Naruto's out-loud thoughts.

"I love you, Sakura."

Her eyes that were currently fixed to the ceiling widened. She'd heard him say it before, but never in a tone as serious as that, she turned to him, her body soon fitting snugly against his as she leaned her head against his collarbone and braced her hands on his chest. Smiling widely all the while.

"Naruto, I-"

And then, the doorbell went.

Both looked at each other with panic written in their eyes, but Naruto was the first to react by slinging his clothes back on in such a hurry, that they were probably inside out. She watched him leave the room in a flash, and sighed in disappointment as she heard his footsteps make their way to the door.

"I love you too.."

OOOOENDOOOOO

**_A/N Yup, finally a NaruSaku lemon XDDD Hope it wasn't too long and dull for ya, lemon's aint my strong point as you may already know ehehe…_**

**_Also, thankyou for you're request Zendura. Unfortunalty, I've only been able to get some pics of Aka done (and there's some NaruSaku there already n.n), and you'll find it by:_**

**_clicking on my profile, and then clicking where it says 'Cookie-chi's Fanart', there's an album named 'Aka' there, so click on that, and I'll be keeping all my artwork of her in there n.n_**

_**I'll try to get some group pics done, maybe draw a few scenes from the fic, but what I'd really love, is if anyone has some 'Aka', 'NaruSaku' or 'Set me free' art they'd like to share? I'd be so eternally happy aaaand, I'll give you something in return? Not sure what though O.O **_

**_So anything you have, send! Either by a link in a PM or e-mail (should be on my profile page) and Cookie-chi will love you forever and draw/write you something of your choice n.n Now how's THAT for service? XD_**

_**Until next time, ja ne!!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Set Me Free**

**Chapter 8**

_**A/N Long time no see!! Sorry about that guys, you may need to re-read some bits if you don't remember what's happened. Sorrysorrysorry!!! T.T Hope you enjoy this chapter, hope its not too rushed DX**_

OOOOOOOOOO

She heard the door click open from her position hidden under the quilts (just incase someone did decide to barge in), who was there? Sakura wondered to herself…but soon, all questions were answered as a shrill laugh could be heard near the door.

"Naruto! You're shirt's inside out, HAHAHAHA!!"

"Shuddap Ino-pig!"

Sakura sighed with relief, at least if it were Ino, it was someone dumb enough to not evaluate the situation, and realise just what she and Naruto had been up to. The pink-haired girl used the time Naruto talked to the other blonde to get dressed and make herself look more presentable. It only took a few minutes, and right on cue Sakura stepped out of Naruto's room… it was also a pretty good job that Ino didn't realise that one was Naruto's… that could've been awkward.

"Heya Sakura, mind if I steal you for a while?"

"Steal me?" Sakura enquired, blinking innocently at the question before her emerald pools stole a glance at Naruto, making her blush like mad as she remembered his toned skin and possessive growls. She coughed awkwardly as she felt her throat dry up, but still… Ino seemed pretty clueless…

"Something to do with your birthday I think…" Naruto mumbled with his hands behind his head, as Ino thwacked him on the shoulder. "OW! What was that for?!"

"You should've been listening to me!! Yeesh Naruto, is your brain away with the fairies again or something?" This time it was his turn to blush, since he'd been pretty spacey with Ino ever since she'd arrived, and who could blame him when all he could think about was Sakura's naked form? The blush soon turned into a full on flush over his cheeks. "Uh, um..wha?" He trailed off as his blue eyes watched Ino tug at Sakura's arm.

"Sakura, I really don't know how you put up with his…_dumbness_…" Ino said with a sigh, but that only make Sakura smirk _'You're not so smart yourself Ino-pig, or else you might be a little more suspicious.'_

"Anyways, I need you to come choose what music we're going to play at your party, it shouldn't take to long," She said, turning to Naruto and winking. "I'll be sure to bring her back in one piece."

"You'd better," Naruto said, but rather than winking at the blonde, he winked at Sakura, only making her blush go deeper.

"Yeah yeah, now come on Sakura!" Ino said dragging her out of the door, barely giving Sakura time to breath of think…her head was in a whirr of confusion, it wasn't that long ago when Sakura couldn't think of anything outside Naruto's walls…and now…

Now she just couldn't believe how lucky she was…

OOOOO

Naruto couldn't move, or eat…or do anything that would get his mind off of Sakura, and it was beginning to be a nuisance… He just sat on the sofa, looking out into nothingness and not thinking of anything but her. Not even Aka was here to steer his mind away from the pinkette that now seemed to have some sort of control over him…

Come to think of it…Aka had been gone for a pretty long time now.

Naruto's eyes glanced over to the clock, which seemed to prove that his predictions were correct, was she still talking to Sasuke? (Personally, Naruto didn't get how someone who wasn't as talkative as himself could talk to Sasuke for hours when he would hardly say anything back.) That seemed odd…what if something bad had happened to her on the way, or even on her way home.

Naruto's eyes widened at the thought as he slipped into his more protective frame of mind, the demon had always protected him when he needed it, and now in the outside world where she was the more vulnerable one, the roles had been reversed, and now… it was Naruto swiftly leaving the house and making his way towards the hospital in search of the Kyuubi.

By the time he got there the streets were pitch black, and no-one else was lurking on them, but it was a whole new world in the hospital where many medics were on duty and every hallway was lit up brightly… But even so, this place had a dark aura about it.

Naruto followed a Medic to Sasuke's room, where He and Aka were casually conversing with one another, the blonde blinked in surprise at this, but he was still happy that they seemed to get along so well… He almost sighed in relief, seeing that Aka was safe.

"Naruto-kun!" Aka chimed before sitting up and embracing the boy that was once her container, but soon she was sniffing the air in disdain…Naruto really smelt like Sakura, and no matter how tightly Aka shut her eyes, it seemed she couldn't shake off the smell. Naruto returned her embrace with a light chuckle before turning to Sasuke.

"He hasn't been boring you has he Aka-chan?" Naruto said with a smirk as the Uchiha glared at his team mate whilst Aka giggled at the comment.

"Not at all, Sasuke-kun's been very nice to me."

"Oh? So how comes you're never nice to me Sasuke-teme?" Naruto said with a pout as his grip on the Kyuubi loosened up.

"Shut up dobe…" Sasuke grumbled.

"See what I mean?" Another glare was instantly shot at Naruto as he said that, "Anyways, I just came here to get Aka, are you ready to leave yet?" He asked at the fox girl turned towards Sasuke, a more serious look took over her rusty eyes as she did this.

"I think I've said all I have to…"

"Right then! Let's get you home shall we?" Naruto exclaimed happily, barely noticing the serious gaze being shared between Sasuke and Aka. Their eyes never left each other as Naruto led his companion out of the room, leaving only Sasuke in the room to ponder on what was to come.

OOOOOOOOOO

"Aka-chan?" A male voice asked as two people walked through an empty street in Konoha, the fox girl looked up to Naruto as though he'd just yanked her out of a trance, but now back in the real world, she nodded at the blonde.

"What is it?" She asked him shortly afterwards.

"Are you sure you're OK? You're not really saying much…" He trailed off, almost looking a little too worried about her, that was until, her lips curved into a smile.

"Haven't you leant anything Naruto-kun?" She chimed innocently.

"Uh? What do you mean?"

She laughed abruptly at his questioning, before explaining why. "I was just thinking to myself… You know, if you did more thinking and less talking, Sakura might not be so mad at you all the time." The Kyuubi giggled light-heartedly "That's why you shouldn't worry if I'm not as talkative as you, to be honest, I don't think anyone is."

Naruto sheepishly laughed along with her, he had to admit; she had a good point there. "Ah, sorry Aka-chan, but you know its just 'cause I care about you." He quickly sighed afterwards though, whilst his right arm went to scratch the back of his head. "Why does everyone always like the silent Sasuke types and never the loud Narutos eh?" He said in a joking tone, but Aka could sense he truly meant every word of that, and her heart really went out to him; it sure hadn't been an easy ride for Naruto.

"Don't be silly, I like you more than Sasuke." She said with a smile before stopping in her tracks, causing Naruto to stop too. "Besides, your loudness is just another little part of you that makes you unique, it's a quality I love about you…" She said in a dreamy tone; a tone so lulling that Naruto didn't even notice more footsteps approaching them.

"Heh, I always thought you were the 'unique' thing about me when I was growing up."

"Naruto-kun, everything about you is unique…" The Kyuubi purred before stepping up on her tiptoes and placing her hands on his chest. Soon enough her lips came in contact with his in a chaste movement before she pulled away, her rusty eyes staring into his azure ones. "How many times will I have to say it? I love everything about you…"

Her eyes turned away for a split moment, a tinge of red painting her delicate cheeks all the while. "Do you… love anything about me?"

Naruto gulped nervously, now unsure of what to say as his hands seemed to slip onto her waist, as if he barely had any control of them. "Aka…"

Now, hearing a serious tone from Naruto's lips, Aka could only predict that he would say something sweet and romantic, or he would let her down gently; with Sakura's being plaguing his mind all the while. And with these two conclusions in her mind, she didn't know which one to prepare herself for, all in all, she felt…vulnerable.

But soon, sighed in relief when it wasn't the latter.

"I… I love you. All of you."

Her lips curved up so high that moment as her arms reached up to hug the man she admired so dearly, but when the serious look never left his face, she knew there was more to what he had to say…

--

'I love you' 

'_He loves her?'_

'_All of you.'_

'_Heh, of course he does… How could I compare?'_

These thoughts seemed to be ringing through Sakura's mind over and over again like a broken record. She'd just finished picking out the music for her party, and she was just on her way home, to their home, before spotting two people on the streets alone. Sakura knew it was rude to eavesdrop from behind the corner, but what was Naruto's business was also hers, at least this seemed to be her excuse.

Sure, she knew he cared about Aka, and loved her even. Sakura was almost starting to get used to the idea of the three of them being together, it almost seemed to make sense. But that dreamy gaze they shared with one another in that moment, somehow it managed to rip her apart. It made her wonder, was Naruto telling Sakura the truth when he said he loved her? Did he love Aka more? It would make sense…

Countless times, Naruto had saved Sakura from anything fatal, and she never gave him any thanks. And hadn't it always been Aka healing his wounds? What had Sakura done to win his affection?

Nothing.

Did she deserve his affection?

No.

With all these realisations in her head, Sakura's legs began to shake, the tears streaming down her face.

"_Don't be so naive Sakura, you think its that simple? That I can live sharing him; that one of us will always be second best? Can you live sharing him?"_

Now Sakura thought back on Aka's question, she wasn't so sure… could she? How could she if she was crying over one little kiss, and three little words? Sometimes Sakura wished she was a more understanding person with all the patience in the world, someone like Hinata or maybe even Tenten, but no matter how hard she tried, Sakura would never be that person. She would always be possessive, she would always be the jealous type..

Sharing…didn't seem possible.

The pink-haired girl quietly made an exit, only sobbing hysterically once she knew she was a fair distance away. Its looked like Aka had won his heart once and for all, and Sakura couldn't, or even wouldn't blame Naruto for choosing her, she was the better option, but it still hurt.

What seemed to hurt the most was how he'd said those same words to Sakura, when it was obvious it wasn't true.

Blinded by all these thoughts crossing her mind, she didn't even stick around to hear what Naruto had to say next.

--

"But, it's Sakura who I'm _in_ love with. I'm sorry…"

The smile on Aka's face disappeared; she knew it was too good to be true.

"I love you like I love my friends, the way people love their families. But Sakura's…well, she's the only girl that makes my heart skip a beat, she's the girl I want to spend the rest of my life with." He began to say with a sad smile of his face. "I know, everyone must think I'm too young to know what love is, but I'm so damn sure of it, and I know this isn't what you want to hear bu-"

"Naruto-! Please…just stop…" Aka trailed off, still looking sad as she sighed to herself.

"Naruto, I've tried and tried to get you to fall in love with me, and that was my last attempt. I know, I now know what you really want, and if that makes you happy then so be it, I wont bug you anymore…"

"Aka-chan.."

"Mn?"

A smile slowly crept onto the blonde's face. "Thank you, for being so understanding."

Well, at least this made Aka's ambitions easier to obtain, now knowing that Naruto would never be hers, she could continue on her journey of freedom and revenge alone, to eliminate the two remaining members of Akatsuki… It would be lonely, but, she had to do it.

OOOOOOOOOO

The room was pitch black, Sakura hadn't bothered to turn any lights on as she stepped into the apartment, already, she was gathering her belongings. This was it, the end, no more her and Naruto living together as if everyone would be just fine, this…was it.

"Well, that's the last of my things…" She mumbled to herself before her eyes trailed off to the side, some blank paper was sitting on the counter in the kitchen…well, she supposed she might as well leave him a note_, 'he'd probably be too dumb to get the hint if I left nothing'_ Sakura thought cynically to herself as she jotted something down, and left it on the coffee table in the living space. With that done, she soon took her things and left to go back home, to her home, before the happy couple returned.

OOOOOOOOOO

After slipping off his shoes Naruto stumbled over to the sofa and yawned to himself, "Mn, so tired…" He mumbled, before curling up like a cat and closing his eyes, his drowzieness overtaking him. Aka soon followed him into the living space, sitting down on a small space on the sofa that Naruto wasn't occupying.

"Well don't just fall asleep there, go get ready for bed," She told him, nudging his shoulder as he whined a little; he didn't want to get up and soon Aka got the hint to leave him alone. A moment later he decided to heed her advice and get changed, but shortly afterwards her rusty eyes caught sight of a piece of paper on the table, which was addressed to Naruto.

"Um, Naruto kun?" She said to catch his attention before the blonde could leave the room. He blinked in confusion before following her eyes to the piece of paper; his eyes caught his name on the paper…he also noticed it to be in Sakura's handwriting.

Soon Naruto had sat back down, unfolding the paper carefully as Aka tried to not peer over his shoulder, she didn't want to be too nosey after all. Her eyes flickered to a corner of the room, as she faintly heard Naruto's incoherent mumbles as he read.

After hearing no more mumbles, Aka turned back to his now drained-looking face, not a drop of colour was harboured in his cheeks as his azure eyes quivered in horror.

"Na-Naruto-kun? What is it? Is something wrong?" Her curious side gave in as she asked the simple question.

"No…it…it can't be…" He mumbled out loud, as his entire body began to shake.

"What…? Naruto please tell me!!" The fox-girl ordered, his silence was practically stifling!! Soon she reached out a gentle hand to touch his arm, but Naruto quickly flinched away before standing up again, scrunching up the paper angrily in his hand.

"NO!!! IT'S NOT TRUE!!!" The boy screamed as he dashed to his room, Aka following close behind, as she worried about the man she loved; to see him emotionally hurt was like a kunai to her own heart…she had to save him from whatever sorrow he may have felt.

Naruto quickly slid the door to his room open; he checked the wardrobe, the drawers, every possible crevice in the small space of his apartment was looked up and down. His clammy hands flung everything out of their way; his breath grew louder and shorter all the while.

"All her things, they're gone… its… it really is true." Naruto mumbled to himself in disbelief.

"What's true!?!" Aka screamed as she stormed over to the blonde, and quickly whipped a hand straight over his face, she'd simply had enough! She needed answers…

Naruto was stunned for a moment, the pain to his face seemed to guide him back into the real world as he looked Aka square in the eye as her eyebrows and lips arced into a frown.

"Naruto…stop blocking me out. Just tell me what's wrong…I just want to help you…" She said softly as Naruto began to calm down.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to offend you Aka-chan…" Naruto muttered as he drew the piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to the girl. "The last line should be able to tell you enough." He said in a tone so serious that it almost didn't suit him.

The Kyuubi took the paper, her eyes flickering over it until she came to the last line.

"It's over…Sorry."

An eerie silence filled the bedroom once Aka had read that line.

"Naruto…I'm, I'm so sorry. But, why? Everything was going so well between you both…wasn't it?" The redhead asked as Naruto averted his gaze.

"Yeah…I thought it was…I. I don't even know what I've done wrong!" Naruto said, his voice making him sound as though her were on the verge of tears.

"Naruto-kun… There has to be something we can do…" Aka quietly told him.

Silence filled the room again as Naruto clenched his fists.

"The first few lines…she said she doesn't think I love her. She said, 'You love her more than me, and I can't bare it.'"

"What's your point?" Aka asked curiously.

"Well…Then I know what I have to do…I have to prove to Sakura that I love her, prove to her that there's no-one else in my life like her!" Naruto said with determination, before his eyes scanned his un-made bed.

'She was me, not so long ago, just lying there so peacefully…and now…' 

Naruto clenched his jaw, the pain in his heart was becoming unbearable. He had to have her. He was nothing without Sakura!

The teen marched right back to the front door. He was defiantly going to find her!

"Naruto don't tell me you're going to do it now! Its late enough as it is!!" Aka called to him, but Naruto obviously wasn't interested.

"Aka, I can't waste anymore time, the longer I wait, the more Sakura will doubt me. I need her to know the truth, that I love her!!" He exclaimed, slamming his fist on the door in anger. "I told her dammit!! Why…why wont she believe me!?!" Naruto cried, his sorrow and frustration getting the better of him.

"Then go."

He turned back, to see Aka smiling at him.

"I hate seeing you upset, and if this is what will make you happy, then do it. I'll stay here… It would be too…_awkward_, If I went with you."

Silently, he nodded.

"Right. Thanks Aka."

"No problem." She quietly replied as he practically ran right out of the door again. Aka plopped herself down on the sofa, sighing to herself all the while.

'I really am being a nuisance aren't I? I hope I get to leave here sooner then, for his sake…' 

OOOOOOOOOO

"_You Don't love me. You love her more don't you? I tried so hard to share you. But, I couldn't, I can't, I wont!!" Sakura's voice yelled in his head over and over again, sweat rolled down the Uzumaki's face._

"_But, I do love you Sakura! I love Aka the way I love a friend, but you're different!!"_

"_Lies!! All Lies!! You love her more! Don't you? Don't you?!_

"AH!" Naruto yelled loudly, sitting up straight in his bed and analysing his surroundings.

"It was…just a dream…" He mumbled to himself, but as his eyes glanced over to the bedside table where Sakura's engraved bracelet was, he knew that his reality was just as bad. "Sakura-chan…" He said softly as he got out of bed, with no beautiful pink-haired girl by his side, she was no longer there, none of her things, only her scent, and the memory of her face.

Naruto slowly paced out of his room and into the living area where Aka was contently sleeping on the sofa. It had been about three weeks since Sakura had left the note, and though Naruto had tried to talk to her on many occasions, she had not replied once, he practically had to run after her down the streets, and still she wouldn't talk to him. He had to ask Sasuke how she was, that's how bad it was!

Naruto tried to carry on as normal, but everyone could see just how miserable he really was. He hadn't even gone to Sakura's birthday party; her present was still aimlessly sitting on his bedside table.

"This is getting out of hand…" He mumbled to himself, since Aka was still asleep. "I need a plan, something that will win her back…but what?" The blonde asked himself whilst he paced up and down the room. He had to think of a plan…

Aka slowly began to stir, as an envelope slipped through the door. Silently she watched as Naruto walked over to the object and picked it up, he quirked an eyebrow and he read the lettering.

"WHAT!?!"

That certainly woke up the fox girl. "Eiee! My ears…what is it?" She asked in a dreary, half-asleep tone.

He turned with a stunned look on his face. "Mission approval."

"…What's your point?" Aka asked.

"What do you mean!? I haven't requested any missions! Infact, old granny Tsunade put me on temporary leave because of my operation!! I don't have time for missions! I've gotta think of a plan!!" The Uzumaki exclaimed frantically.

"Oh, then it's probably mine…" Aka said as she walked over to him and took the envelope. Acting as though it was a normal thing.

"But…you can't do missions…Tsunade said you can't even walk around by yourself! Its dangerous!!" Naruto tried to comprehend, but didn't understand it in the least. "And look!" He said, pointing to some writing on the envelope, "It says A-rank!! This can't be right!!"

"Uh, Naruto kun…I requested the mission…With Sasuke-kun."

"WHAAAAT!?!? BUT SASUKE'S ONLY JUST GOTTON BACK ON HIS FEET!!!" Naruto yelled. It was true, last week Sasuke was able to return home, but that didn't mean to say he was fighting fit.

"…I have to do this…Maybe its about time I told you the truth…" Aka said, looking down sorrowfully at her feet.

"The truth…about what?"

"About…Me."

OOOOOENDOOOOO

_**A/N –Uhm, yeeaah…that's it for this chapter I'm afraid, I'm sorry if you had to re-read bits cause I left it so long T.T sorry!!!**_

_**Oh yeah, I think its due time I got a beta reader, so if anyone's interested who's done beta-reading before then let me know. Also, it would help if you liked the same pairings and stuff that I like, so check my profile before applying n.n Thanks!!**_

_**Ja ne!!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Set Me Free**

**Chapter 9**

**_A/N It's been such a long time since I last went on this site! I'm sorry for being such an annoying Fanficcer since I always seem to leave my stories for ages, gomen! T.T_**

OOOOOOOOOO

"About….you?" Naruto repeated, unsure of how to react, had Aka been keeping secrets from him? How could she do that when Naruto has always assumed they were so close, heck! She used to be a physical part of him! His curiosity eventually got the better of him, and the blonde decided to work on a plan for winning back Sakura later, at the moment, his interests were firmly on what the demon had been hiding from him.

She sat back on the sofa, patting the place next to her for Naruto to sit, as he did so, his eyes never left hers, his azure irises were nagging away at hers, practically begging for answers.

"Well…" She began, her rusty eyes looked away from Naruto's for a moment, her nervousness showing as her slender fingers began to tangle with one another. She tried to think of the best way to explain things to Naruto, so naturally; she fell silent for a while, hesitant. There was no real easy way to explain her current situation.

"Freedom." Became the best way to start, causing Naruto to blink in surprise.

"What about it?" He asked curiously.

"Well, you know…that for all my life, that's the main thing I've wanted. Just to be free. Right?" She questioned, and silently he nodded.

"I also wanted love, and I felt, if I could be with you, then I might as well stay here, and not pursue my own freedom, away from this village that to be honest, has never felt like my home…" She explained, ever since she was trapped inside Naruto's body, she felt this village was an extension of the prison she was confined in, she always loved it when Naruto went on missions, she was able to see from his eyes, the world that she wished to inhabit, the lands that she once called her home before she was locked inside on him.

"But when I knew for sure that I couldn't have you…I decided to pursue my dream and leave this place."

"But you can't do that!!" Naruto exclaimed. "Granny-Tsunade said so herself!! You're not allowed to leave the village until the last of Akatsuki have been killed! Its not safe for you!!" The blonde continued to shout almost hysterically, until Aka's hands gently held his own, calming down the blue-eyed boy.

"I know all of that, that's way I asked for Sasuke-kun's help…"

"Sasuke…?" Naruto barely managed to let slip past his lips, he still didn't understand. Why would she want Sasuke's help instead of his own? Aka could feel Naruto's fists clenching as she held his hands, was he angry with her?

"It's just that… Sasuke wants revenge; he wants them dead just as much as I do. And I want revenge; Akatsuki killed all my kind, all of the other biju except for me." Her crimson eyes narrowed in anger, she wouldn't let them get her too.

"I'm the only one left and I know they're after me, so I guess I'm the bait if you like… And when Sasuke and I find them, we'll kill them." She finished in a morbid low tone of voice.

"But isn't that a bit dangerous for just the two of you?" Naruto questioned, "I want you to be happy Aka, but…I'm, I'm just scared for you…" He replied softly, he lowered his head down to the floor, trying to mask his eyes that were now began to shimmer, as a few tear drops fell from each. "I don't want you to get hurt…"

Aka smiled at her old container's kindness, he was so caring and selfless… Gently she lifted up his face, frowning at the tears she spotted, before sweetly kissing his cheek, causing the teen to blink in surprise before he turned to her.

"Don't worry about me… I'm not like a human, my chakra is far stronger than theirs, and not being cocky, but I _was_ the most powerful biju." She grinned, "They wont stand a chance against _both_ Sasuke and I."

Naruto manage to lift a smile, she did have a good point there…and he knew that hers and Sasuke's powers were not to be underestimated.

Suddenly, an idea flashed through Naruto's mind as he bolted up from his place.

"I know!!!" He exclaimed in triumph. "What if Sakura and I come with you?! I mean, more is better right? And it' be good if you had a medic nin with you!"

"I…suppose, you could come with us. But, you and Sakura aren't exactly on best terms at the moment." Aka reminded him, and even though it hurt his feelings to know, he still knew that she was right.

"Well…I'll sort that out, don't you worry."

OOOOO

Not a drop of light managed to filter into the room, even when the sun was shining brightly outside. Sakura's curtain's stayed drawn, at the moment; she didn't want to face the world outside. Her eyes had been glazed over for a while now, she had been daydreaming about something, but her mind had already forgotten what it was.

The pink-haired girl sat up from her bed, her eyes shifted to some green tea that had been left on her bedside table, her mother had brought it in quite a while ago…but it had probably gone cold by now. Sakura was never fond of the stuff, but her mother always made her some when she was feeling ill. Well, she had told her mother that she was ill, at least that way it made sense that she wasn't leaving her room, and she could pretend to be sleeping so her parents wouldn't disturb her.

"I have to tell someone…" She mumbled to herself.

"I have to tell Naruto, but…" She closed her eyes again, she couldn't stand the thought of seeing him, he was probably so happy, probably had his arm around a certain red-head.

Sakura groaned to herself, as she finally decided to take a sip of the wretched green tea; that happened to be stone cold. She retched at the taste, before finally jolting towards the bathroom and slamming the door shut. Her mother just happened to walk past, hearing the sounds of her daughter spilling up her guts from behind the bathroom door.

After a few minutes or so, Sakura emerged from the bathroom, finding her mother there, holding out a glass of water for her. She didn't tell her that the green tea had made her sick, it probably hadn't been the beverage's fault anyway. Sakura hastily drank the water, ridding her mouth of a foul taste before she looked up into her mother's worried eyes.

"Maybe some fresh air would do you some good Sakura…"

"…I suppose…" Was all Sakura replied with as she handed back an empty glass to her mother, maybe a walk by herself would clear her mind.

OOOOO

He wanted to shout and scream, call out her name until his eyes could get a glimpse of the girl he loved…but Naruto knew Sakura would just run if she saw him, would he have to sneak up on her? He sighed; knowing he was probably going to have a rough time with Sakura, and he still wasn't even sure about what he'd done to upset her!!

With his defeated thoughts, Naruto's eyes sunk to the ground, watching the pavement with his hands slung in his pockets… The boy blinked in confusion, there was something cold in his pocket, rummaging through it, he found Sakura's bracelet…well, he _had_ planned on giving it to her for her birthday…he'd pretty much missed his chances now.

Suddenly Naruto was caught off guard, his ears perked up to the sound of a slamming door…It may not have seemed like much, but no-one could slam a door quite like Sakura, and he could recognise that sound from anywhere…

Just as he'd expected, there she stood, leaving her house with a sorrowful frown upon her lips; Naruto's lips also twisted into a frown, he hated seeing Sakura looking so upset.

The blonde silently jumped onto one of the rooftops and began to follow the pink-haired girl, he was as silent as he could be, not wanting to gain her attention just yet, and for someone like Naruto, keeping quiet sure wasn't easy.

After jumping from rooftop to rooftop, it looked as though Sakura was heading to the forest; his brow arced in confusion, wondering why she was going there. Suddenly he realised the row of roofs was ending, and now that she'd reached a wide grassy clearing just before the forest, he would have to jump down to her level without being spotted.

Sakura sighed to herself, "Just give it up Naruto." She said in a loud, serious tone, before turning to face the blonde she loved. Mind you, there wasn't much love showing in her emerald pools.

"I know you're following me…"

Naruto looked her square in the eye, she really was mad at him… Never had he seen her with an expression as cold as the one she held now. His heart ached at the thought, at the thought of not being able to see her for weeks, and now that he finally had her alone, he was at a loss for words…what could he do or say to make that painful expression leave her face.

"Sakura-chan…" He murmured, and watched as she almost flinched at the honorific.

He jumped down as gracefully as he could from the building he was perched upon, and slowly, made his was over to his teammate. His teammate who was still beaming daggers at him.

"If you don't want to be with me…then…well, I wont understand, but I'll at least try to leave you alone…" He rambled. "But, could you at least tell me what I've done wrong?"

"Naruto…" The glare diminished, and turned into a frown. "You…you haven't done anything wrong, it's more a case of what I can't do right.

Naruto cocked his head in confusion. "Uhhh, I don't understand."

Sakura didn't seem too surprised by his answer; he had never been the sharpest of tools in the shed. She sighed again, before turning on her heel and heading to the forest. "It doesn't matter, just, just get on with your own life. And, I'll deal with mine."

"Sakura wait!" He exclaimed before running after her. "Is it because I wasn't good in bed or something!? It was my first time!! I'm sorry!!" He shouted, probably the most embarrassing thing he'd ever shouted in his life, and by this time Sakura's face was bright red as she stopped to turn around…and…laugh.

She had to admit, it was pretty funny. "You dobe…" She muttered through giggles.

"See?" He said, before catching up with her. "I can still make you laugh."

It was true, but it wasn't enough to make her stay, and soon her smile melted away and she continued walking, she could hear him following her. "Sakura!!" And soon she began to run, she paid no attention to her feet and quickly found that one had become caught in some weeds, causing the girl to tumble.

But she managed to fall onto something soft. Naruto had seen her falling, and his unconditional love had somehow conjured more energy in his body, he had been able to run so fast that he'd overtaken her, and captured her as she fell; therefore taking the blow of the stones and dirt beneath them.

"And…I'll always protect you…" He managed to say in a chocked voice, since Sakura was sitting on his chest and making it difficult to breathe….But he didn't mind; as long as she was ok.

With a blush on her face, Sakura quickly got up and started running again, causing Naruto to sigh again, why wouldn't she just stay still?

After plenty of running the kunoichi finally stopped, she could feel herself getting dizzy, and all that running probably hadn't helped; she'd already been feeling ill that morning. Sakura sat down in the grass, with her back leaning against a tree. She closed her eyes whilst she panted heavily…She could barely hear Naruto approach her as he took a seat beside her.

Her eyes shot open as she felt his cool hand on her head, she delighted in the temperature of his hand on her boiling forehead, but at the same time she just wanted to be alone. '_Maybe I should tell him…what would he say if he knew?'_

"And I'll always look after you when you need me…even if I'm no medic nin. Someone still has to look after you, and I think it should be me." Naruto said with a defeated sigh. "Please, tell me what's wrong."

Her eyes looked over to his worried ones. "I can look after myself…" She mumbled, before hearing Naruto's next words, she supposed she owed him some answers.

"Look, I know I'm not as good looking as Sasuke, I'm not as smart as Neji, I'm not as strong as Lee, I'm not as cool as Kakashi-sensei bu-"

"Naruto!!" She stopped him in mid-sentence.

"But I love you!!"

This time, it was Sakura's voice that stopped as he placed a bracelet in her hands. She gazed at it in awe, it was pretty, it was defiantly in her taste, although it didn't look too flashy or expensive. On the inside, she noticed a few small-engraved letters as Naruto sighed again.

"That's all I could think of to say Sakura. For hours, I wondered what I could write, what I could say that would be special….and all I could come up with was 'I love you'!" He cursed under his breath. "I mean, this little bracelet, those little words, they don't even begin to compare to the way I feel about you!! And I just get so frustrated, because I have no idea, I don't know how to start to tell you just how much you mean to me!!" He shouted. "I'm sorry Sakura, I really wish I could tell you how much you mean to me…."

For a moment she was silent, just gazing at the piece or jewellery in her hands. "I really like it Naruto…thank you…"

"Well, it was supposed to be for your birthday…but I didn't get a chance to see you…" He reminded her, causing Sakura to frown deeply.

"Naruto, I'm sorry. But like I said, you haven't done anything wrong. I don't care if you're not like all those other people, because I don't want to be with any of them! Just you Naruto…"

"Then I don't get what the problem is…"

Sakura clasped the bracelet tightly, she wanted to wear it, but she didn't feel like she truly deserved the gift.

"The problem is me Naruto, I know its selfish, but I tired to share you and I can't! I wanted you to be happy with me, but…I can't compare to Aka. Because 'you love her, all of her'."

Silence.

"You, you heard that?"

Silently, she nodded.

"And…you didn't hear what I said after that?"

Sakura looked back into Naruto eyes at that comment. "No… that was all I head."

Slowly, Naruto began to chuckle, causing Sakura to glare; was he laughing at her? "Well, sure I love her, like a sister or a best friend. But then I told her how I felt about you, basically, what I just tried to tell you…

But it's not easy to explain how I feel about you."

Sakura slowly began to smile "So, what you just said, that's all true?"

"Yes!! Of course it is!"

"Then I'm sorry…" Sakura mumbled, causing Naruto eyes to widen.

"What? Why? Oh god, you're not dumping me again are you?"

This time it was Sakura chuckling. "No, no…Its just, I'm sorry. You've always been so open about the way you feel, even when you were just 12! And me? I just hide it, and I feel like I don't deserve you Naruto…" She took in a deep breath. "I love you Naruto, I might not show it as much as you do, but, I'm not lying…"

The blonde smiled widely. "As long as I know that, then you don't need to show me."

"Thank you, Naruto, for always putting up with me." She laughed to herself. And soon he was laughing along with her. From the corners of his eyes, he noticed Sakura putting on the bracelet, before she held up her wrist, causing beams of light to dance and glimmer upon the metal.

"It's beautiful…Thank you."

"The pleasure's all mine." Naruto chimed, although his frog wallet probably disagreed.

OOOOO

The two made their way back towards the village, hand in hand; just the way Naruto liked it. Sakura was beaming a happy smile; that was until she looked towards the serious expression on Naruto's face, seriousness usually wasn't in his nature…

"Something wrong?" She asked, causing Naruto to snap out of his thoughts.

"Not exactly…but…"

"But?" She enquired further.

"Well…I was hoping you might be able to help me with something."

Soon Sakura began to glare at him, "Please don't tell you me you gave me that big long sappy speech just so you could _use _me Naruto…"

"No, no!!! Nothing like that!!!" He rambled, before he caught sight of two familiar figures. Sakura also caught sight of the two, who appeared to be Sasuke and Aka. The kunoichi frowned slightly seeing the other female, but soon she remembered Naruto's words, which seemed to be enough to calm her down.

"I think those two will be able to explain things a little better than I can…" Naruto explained, and still Sakura was baffled as the Uzumaki lead them to the others.

"I see you guys sorted things out then?" Aka asked politely, noticing the bracelet that was now on Sakura's wrist. The two nodded, Naruto's nod was more exuberant, since Sakura was still pretty confused.

"We were just on the way to Tsunade's office." Sasuke explained, seeming unfazed by Sakura and Naruto's making-up.

"If you're still up for it Naruto, than you should probably come too…" Aka explained.

"Right." He nodded.

"What's going on Naruto?" Sakura asked as they all headed towards Tsunade's office.

"A mission…" Was all he replied with.

Sakura just gave up in the end, and decided to just find out what sort of mission it was when she got there.

OOOOO

"So, the three of you-" Sakura mumbled to herself, trying to make sense of the mission.

"Well, it was just Aka and Sasuke when I was told but apparently everyone likes to arrange things without my consent-" Tsunade mumbled whilst glaring at Naruto and interrupting Sakura.

"Shut up granny! I deserve to be a part of this mission too!!" Naruto butted in.

"SO" Sakura started again. "The THREE of you are going on a mission, to eliminate Itachi and Kisame; the remaining members of Akatsuki, so that Aka can leave the village safely?"

"Exactly." Sasuke told her, since there was really nothing else to it.

"So…what has this got to do with me?" Sakura questioned.

"Well…" Naruto began "Since more is better and all that, we thought you could come with us too!!"

"What!?" Tsunade shouted, getting annoyed that all these plans were being made without her consent.

"Well we are going to be fighting some tough opponents, it would be dangerous without a medic nin, and since we can only hire people who know about Aka…Sakura seems like the best option."

"Yeah….what Sasuke said…" Naruto filled in, wanting to take the credit.

"Hmmm….I suppose you have a point Sasuke…" Tsunade agreed.

"How come you agree with him and just shout at me?" Naruto grumbled, but no one was really paying attention to the blue-eyed boy.

"So how about it Sakura?" Aka asked, "I know, we haven't always gotten on. But…you are a good person, and once I'm out of here you wont have to worry about me getting in the way of things…since it was always a little cramped with the three of us in each other's faces all the time…" Aka admitted.

"Hey! You weren't in the way!" Naruto began to go off onto his own conversation with Aka, until Sakura's voice stopped them.

"I'd love to help… but, I can't. I'm sorry."

Everyone in the room looked confused, and slightly upset… Except for Sasuke, his expression never really seemed to change.

"What…why?" Naruto couldn't understand, why wouldn't she help them? "Don't you want to help us? I know you and Aka didn't always get on but…"

"Its not about that Naruto…"

"Then what?!" He snapped, even managing to surprise the Uchiha. Were they already fighting when they'd only just made up? "I thought we were supposed to be team mates?! I thought we were supposed to work together and help each other?! Do you even care if Aka gets hurt, or we get hurt!? Or I get hurt?! We need you Sakura! We-!"

"I'M PREGNANT!"

…

Silence

…

More silence….If there could be anymore…

"You're Pregnant?"

"You two had sex?!"

"Aka, this really isn't the time…"

"Yes, I am…I would like to help you guys, but I don't want to risk losing my child, I'm sorry…" Sakura's eyes turned towards Naruto. "You're…you're going to be a Dad…." She mumbled with a weak smile on her face as she looked into Naruto's awe-stricken eyes.

"…Me?"

"Well who else?" She laughed. "I was training with Hinata one day…she activated her Byakugan and saw that I was with child, it was only recently I found out….and, I wanted to tell you sooner…but I didn't know, if, if I could face seeing you…"

Naruto was lost for words, his mouth simply dried up and now all eyes were on him.

"Well, then I wont allow Sakura on this mission." Tsunade spoke up. "Maybe you should think about staying back and looking after Sakura too." She said to Naruto, who was still unable to say a word. He didn't know what to feel, Shock? Happiness? Nervousness? Anxiety? Stress? Joy? His world was becoming one roller coaster ride after another, and he didn't know if he could handle them…

"That's true, it was originally just going to be Sasuke and I anyway…" Aka sufficed to the silent room.

"So Naruto….who will you be protecting?" Tsunade asked him, causing the wide-eyed blonde to finally turn to face her.

"Aka or Sakura?"

OOOOOENDOOOOO

**_A/N Yaaaaaaaaaay I finally got it doooooone! Another little cliffie for ya all. So what will Naruto do? What do you guys think he should do? Remember to R&R!!_**

**_Ja ne!!!_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Set Me Free**

**Chapter 10**

_**A/N I'm soooo sorry about the wait, is anyone reading this anymore? It's been ages so you've probably all forgotten about it xDD But I feel dumb just leaving it, so here it is. The FINAL chapter, how sad (and kinda cheeeesy, OK, really cheesy)! XP**_

OOOOOOOOOO

Soon Sakura found herself standing outside, watching Naruto as he stood silently, gazing at nothing as his mind raced. The pink-haired girl frowned, Naruto was still so young; and now he not only had the burden of choosing between two people he cared about, but he also had the burden of being a father. Would he resent her for keeping this baby? Sakura knew Naruto was the type to put on a brave face in a bad situation, maybe he was covering up his sadness now…

If he left to help Aka, would he ever come back?

Sakura wasn't sure if he could handle this responsibility resting on his shoulders. He'd already rushed out of Tsunade's office when she asked the question, he knew that Aka and Sasuke wanted to get going as soon as possible, but Naruto still needed time to think. Sakura frowned to herself, she knew bringing up a child at such a young age would be tough, but a part of her felt it would only be right if he went on the mission.

"Naruto…" She mumbled, hoping Naruto would be able to hear her meek voice, slowly he turned to face her and silently watched her, figuring that she had more to say.

"I…I'll be OK, Naruto…Honestly."

Naruto blinked in confusion, he hadn't expected her to say something like that. Slowly she walked over his side, before her eyes looked towards the setting sun. "You always wanted to be Hokage, didn't you?"

Again the blonde tuned to her, dumbfounded by her odd comment. She turned to him and smiled. "Well, this is your chance Naruto, your chance to be a hero."

Now they were both looking towards the array of colours in the sky, a small breeze sweeping by, before the sound of Naruto's sigh caught in the wind. "It's not that simple though…I wish it were, but its not."

"What do you mean? I know you'll be coming back, its not like I'd be alone forever, you can help Aka and then come home an-"

"IT'S NOT THAT SIMPLE!"

Silence filled the air, now Naruto's brave face had been completely washed away, and all that was left was anxiety, fear, confusion…

"Don't you get it Sakura? I want my child to have its parents around, I don't want my child to be alone, to be unable to remember its parents. I want my child to have a lot of happy memories!" He turned to Sakura, who now seemed to be more understanding of his logic. "I know that on any other mission I would be happy to go, but this…this isn't an ordinary mission, this is the Akatsuki, this is the toughest fight out there and…

and I don't know if I could make it back alive, no matter how determined, no matter who I was fighting for. Now there's a child involved, I can't, I can't be irrational…"

"Naruto…" Sakura gasped, she was simply stunned, lost for words. Her Naruto was a changed man, he was seeing logic, making sense, and she wasn't sure if she liked it or not.

"Even if you didn't return, you would make your child proud by going out there in the first place. I like that you're listening to your head a bit more, but on this one." She stopped, placing a hand on Naruto's chest. "Maybe it would be better to listen to your heart, you say determination wont make you stronger this time, but…but my heart disagrees."

She smiled, a warm and comforting smile. "And my heart also tells me you'll be back in time to hear our child's first cries."

She could see teardrops glistening in his eyes before they flowed down his cheeks; slowly he placed a hand on his lover's stomach. "You're right, I'll be back for both of you, believe it…"

She giggled light-heartedly. "I do."

Soon the two were racing back up to the Hokage's office, and Naruto had put his brave smiling face back on, on the inside he was still terrified of the outcome, but he told himself to be strong, for Aka and for his new family, he would prove that his determination (or at least Sakura's belief in his determination) could make anything possible.

"I'm ready for action!!!" He yelled, giving Aka the thumbs up, "We'll have you home in no time!"

"Naruto-kun!!!" She beamed before running into his arms and giving him a tight embrace, everyone in the room had a smile on their face, although Sasuke's was a little harder to notice.

"Right then, we'll be leaving tomorrow morning, make sure you get some sleep." Sasuke instructed.

"Eie eie!! Cap'n!!" Naruto chimed, although Sasuke just seemed to ignore him as the Uchiha made his way out of the office.

OOOOOOOOOO

At a time like this, Naruto should've been worried about what Sakura's parents would say when they found out their young flower had been impregnated, he should've been worried about money, and how they'd financially cope with a little one on the way, there were so many thing to worry about, and yet… As the sun began to rise, Naruto's only concern was returning from this mission alive.

He was still in bed, but his eyes were wide-open as he lay there, the ninja hadn't gotten much sleep. He turned over onto his side in bed, not wanting to face the challenges ahead just yet. He smiled, seeing Sakura back in his bed, her serene face was still in sleep. His hand found it's way to her stomach, there was no bump there yet, and Naruto couldn't help wishing he'd be here to see every minute of it.

Suddenly there was a soft tap on the door before Aka walked in, she gasped in horror. "You're not up yet, we've gotta get going!!" Her voice was still a whisper since she didn't want to wake Sakura up, but Naruto could still make out the force behind it. Quickly he jumped out of bed, he hadn't realised what time it was and swiftly began to get ready.

Soon the pair were ready to go and meet Sasuke by the gates. "I've just got one more thing to sort out." Naruto told the red-head before heading back to his room.

Sakura was still sleeping peacefully, Naruto couldn't help smiling, seeing her lying there in his bed, her soft pink tendrils of her falling over her face. He went up to her, planting a small kiss on her forehead before taking a final glance at his sleeping beauty and leaving the room.

OOOOOOOOOO

Some hours had passed since Naruto's departure, and it was only then when Sakura's sleepy eyes opened, she took in the surroundings, a comfy bed, no snoring…

Wait…no snoring?

Instantly Sakura shot out of bed, she glanced in every corner of the room before heading into the living room, and as she'd suspected, there was no sign of Naruto or Aka. Her brows arched in a frown '_He's already left, and I didn't get a chance to give him a proper goodbye…'_

From then on the day was dull, the pink-haired girl made her way over to the village gates, almost expecting to see Naruto on his way home, for some reason the hours that passed by felt more like days.

"Sakura…" A mellow voice soon snapped the kunoichi out of her daydreams; she quickly turned to find a familiar face staring at her. "I hear Naruto's gone away on a mission."

"Kakashi-sensei." The girl replied, before dipping her head a little bit. "Uh yeah, that's right…"

"Hmm," The jounin mumbled to himself, before whipping out his favourite book. "It's going to get cold soon, you'd better get inside…we wouldn't want anything to happen to the two of you would we?" He said monotonically before turning on his heel to leave.

'_Kakashi sensei already knows? I wonder who else does…' _

Sighing to herself, the teen decided to take Kakashi's advice, it would be a struggle without Naruto; all the villagers would soon find out about her baby, and she'd have to deal with the prejudice alone. _'Well, Naruto had to deal with all of these peoples' discriminations against him almost his entire life! And if he can deal with it then so can I!'_

From then on, she knew it would be lonely, and she knew it would be a struggle, but compared to what Sasuke, Naruto and Aka were going to go up against, she supposed she had the easier of paths.

OOOOOOOOOO

For one, the month was lonely, in a bed alone, in a town of staring eyes. For the other, the month was long, aggravating; the battle to end it all seeming so far away.

The stares faded, she was becoming a normal sight now, the bump beginning to show, friends were there for comfort, but they could never give her the comfort _he_ could.

The dirt-track was coming to an end, they were closing in on the target, preparing final strategies, this had to be well planned; it would be dangerous and lives were at stake.

OOOOOOOOOO

Aka began to reminisce, she remembered how much she wanted this freedom, how much she wanted Akatsuki to pay, but on her way…she learned many new things.

On of these things was war. War in this land and in many others, a few big-wigs would argue over some pointless matter, and then it would break out into bloodshed. Lives were lost for silly causes, families and friends lost loved ones; the same way she had lost all her kind. She'd be free once Akatsuki were taken care of, but she'd also be alone, the last demon left.

People were strange creatures, they'd fight and hunt for fun, they'd cause emotional and physical pain amongst each other. Of course, Aka knew she'd caused many to suffer; she wasn't going to deny that… but she also knew that it was the humans who attacked her first, after accidentally coming into contact with the village, she was only trying to escape from those wanting to catch her, and in the end, the place she ran to became her prison.

Funnily enough though, she'd begun to enjoy Naruto's company, helping him out when he was in a tight spot, being able to listen to his thoughts and see his dreams. That cage had become her home, and now that freedom was in sight, she was scared that maybe it wouldn't ever feel like home.

When the battle finally begun, it was scary knowing that she couldn't protect Naruto the same way she used to be able to, her powers sealed, his body separated from hers…

_Naruto, no…I wont let you die…_

He was covered in blood, gasping for air, Kisame's weapon kneading away at Naruto's flesh.

_He finally has a family now, he can't lose it like this…_

Sasuke was caught in the clan's mind games, the battle drew on and each shinobi could only think of protecting themselves, it was too dangerous to try and help one another.

_I love you, my protector, my cage.._

"No, not my cage…" She murmured with fists clenched. "My home…"

In the blink of an eye, an array of hand seals were made, she wanted to rid the world of these evil people, and she wanted to go home, soon a fiery charka was encasing her body, her eyes glowing, tails of chakra lashing violently.

"Seal release!!!!"

The eight rice-paper seals were now visible on the fiery chakra where her tails used to be, and soon enough they began to tear, one by one, her body was encased in flames, her roars could be heard from miles away, and the air was quickly heating up, everything around her seemed blurry and the grass began to fizzle away.

Aka knew she was capable of breaking the seals, but she also knew what chaos it was cause around her, but right know in the open wilderness when she needed her powers in order to save her friends, she knew this was the perfect time to do it.

Her speed was incredible, the force behind each blow indescribable, this was the first time Naruto had really seen his demon's power to it's fullest, and with perfect control. Whenever her powers had taken over his body; he'd generally lose all logic and be unable to control himself, most of the time he wouldn't even be able to remember what had happened. But this was different, this was 100% Aka fighting.

And naturally, the battle didn't last much longer.

OOOOOOOOOO

"Ugh, it's been so long since I've had rameeen…." Naruto grumbled to himself, clutching his growling stomach.

"Could you just shut up for five minutes already?" Sasuke hissed, spending such a long mission with the blonde was certainly a nuisance. Although Sasuke had to admit, after their battle with Akatsuki, he'd certainly grown more respect for Naruto. Who knew the dobe had such power locked away in him for so long? It was a shame he'd never had the chance to use it all. Of course, Sasuke wouldn't voice his opinions out loud; he didn't want it to go to Naruto's head.

"Look look!! The village is in sight!!! WHOOOOOHOOOOO!!!" Naruto leapt for joy, he could barely keep to a power-walk, the shinobi just wanted to sprint the whole way home. "Man, I wonder how big Sakura's bump will be, I wonder if she's been getting sick or eating weird food, you know what its like-"

"…What?"

"You know, eating fish covered in chocolate sauce, that kind of thing… that's what pregnant people do right?!"

"Naruto…did you just say _I _know what its like?" Sasuke began glaring daggers at the blonde, what was that supposed to mean, did Sasuke look fat or like a girl? Or like the type who ate fish and chocolate together? Suddenly, all respect for Naruto vanished.

"Ahw, come on Sasuke lighten up! I'm gonna be a dad!!!"

"God help us all…"

The conversation between the two soon became a contest of who had the better insults (with Sasuke generally taking the lead) until they finally reached the village gates. Soon they began to bump into familiar faces. A swarm of people gathered around, but through the crowds, Naruto was only looking for one person…

"Hey look! Naruto and Sasuke are back!"

"Did they defeat Akatsuki!"

"Didn't he have sex with Sakura?!"

OOOOOOOOOO

Sakura sat beside the bedroom window, one hand propped up her chin as she gazed out to the village, while the other nursed her little bump, it had only been a few months, but it seemed like forever since she'd seen Naruto's face, every day she would pray that he, Sasuke and Aka were alright, and that her baby would be able to meet his or her father.

Her eyes were dull, but as a crowd began to form in the village his curiosity was aroused, there was some kind of attraction that everyone was being drawn to, and her eyes suddenly widened when she heard the other citizens' cries.

"They're back!!! Naruto and Sasuke are back!!"

Before she knew it she was rushing out of the house, her feet honestly couldn't take her there fast enough, she had to get there; she had to know that he was ok. Soon she found herself amidst the mob of people as she tried to make her way to the front, and when she finally caught sight of a dirty mop of blonde hair, her smile couldn't have been wider.

"Naruto!!"

"Sakura-chan!!"

The two shared a fierce embrace, not wanting to let go of one another, Naruto was covered in scratches and bruises, she could feel blood soaking his dirty attire, but his callous skin, dirty clothes and blood-soaked body still felt wonderful against her, she never wanted to let him go. Hot streams of tears rolled down her cheeks as she embraced him, tears of utmost joy.

The kunoichi glanced over at Sasuke, a smile spread across her lips. "It's good to see you again Sasuke, and thanks for looking after him." She smirked.

"It's good to see you too," Was all the Uchiha could muster, but the small smile on his face made it clear that he was glad to be back.

"Heeey, I don't need grouchy over there to look after me!!" Naruto announced defensively, causing Sakura to giggle a little before the two lovers exchanged awe-stricken glances.

"I missed you so much Sakura-chan, both of you…" He said, placing one hand on her small bump.

"I missed you too, so much it hurt, and it's ok, at least you didn't miss the important bits." She smiled.

"Like the first little kick, the sickness, the holding your hand as you scream or the watching you eat fish and chocolate?"

"Uh….what?"

"I'd just ignore his weird comments if I were you," Sasuke advised as the crowds appeared to disperse. "Anyway, I'm gonna get out of your hair, you've got a lot of catching up to do." The Uchiha said before making his exit.

Soon enough Sakura and Naruto found themselves alone once more.

"So, Aka was set free then?"

"Well…" Naruto began, whilst scratching his head. "It turns out that she didn't really care for the outside world, even without Akatsuki around."

Slowly Naruto lifted up his top, Sakura was about to object to him being so vulgar, this was a public place and she was pregnant for goodness sake! But when she saw the mark on his stomach, she knew it wasn't anything crude he was after.

"The seal…its…back…"

"Yup, and I'm actually kinda glad, now I know she wont be alone, and no-one will ever have to suffer from Akatsuki again. The mission was still worth it, even with Aka not leaving, and as long as I didn't miss my child coming into the world, then I'm happy."

"I'm glad too." Sakura beamed. Placing a soft kiss on Naruto's lips. Finally, she felt she could breathe a sigh of relief, all the madness was finally over, and for the moment, it was just her and Naruto; and she couldn't have been happier.

OOOOOOOOO

_Thank you for keeping him safe, I promise I'll look after Naruto and love him with all my heart. _

_And Aka, I'm glad to have met you, even when we had our rough times, I know you'll always love him too, and I know now that you'll be there to protect him when he needs you._

_And when he falls asleep at night, I know you'll be there to keep him company in his dreams. _

_Aka, thank you._

OOOOOENDOOOOO

_**A/N That's right, done and dusted. Sorry if the ending was disappointing xD**_

_**To be honest, I had planned on making it much longer, but since I've been so slow updating, I thought you guys deserved and ending before I got too lazy and gave up xDDD**_

_**Anyways, tell me what you think, I'd love to hear from you all!!! And thanks for reading, ja ne!!**_


End file.
